Trojúhelník
by Lady Corten
Summary: Lucius a Severus uzavřou sázku o tom, komu se povede jako prvnímu svést Harryho Pottera. Kdo vyhraje? M-Preg, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1 - Sázka**

Severus zkontroloval kolik je hodin. Měl ještě téměř hodinu čas, a tak se po té, co si nalil do sklenky trochu své oblíbené ohnivé whisky, usadil do svého oblíbeného křesla a začetl se do knihy, kterou měl rozečtenou a v průběhu týdne se k ní, díky těm tupohlavcům, co musel tak stále marně se snažit naučit lektvary, nedostal.

Nestačil si však přečíst ani tři strany a v krbu zahučelo.

„Jdeš brzy," nespokojeně zabručel na Luciuse, který se se svou typickou elegancí právě oprašoval.

„A ty jsi zas pro změnu začal pít beze mne," vrátil mu to s ledovým klidem a usadil se do křesla naproti němu. Přivolal si skleničku, kouzlem odčaroval špunt láhve vína, kterou si donesl sebou, a s potěšením si nalil téměř plnou číši.

Severus nespokojeně odložil knihu na malý stolek přistavený ke křeslu a zahleděl se na svého pravidelného hosta, s nímž trávil svůj čas každý páteční večer od doby, co se oba tak zázrakem o fous vyhnuli Azkabanu. Nebýt Pottera a jeho velkého vlivu na kouzelnickou společnost, hnili by v něm s největší pravděpodobností na doživotí.

„Nudíš se?" zajímal se a zmořil si svého přítele krátkým zkoumavým pohledem.

„Nemyslím, že je nutné to jakkoliv rozebírat," odvětil mu Lucius a trochu upil.

„Jak nečekané zjištění. Myslel jsem, že už k něčemu takovému nikdy nedojde, po té co ses tak šťastně rozvedl," rozhodl se do něj trochu rýt, vhledem k tomu, že ho dnes tak nečekaně přepadl dřív, což na něj bylo velmi netypické. Povětšinou přišel s nějakou směšnou výmluvou pozdě a ve vzácných případech v čas. Ale dřív? To byla novinka.

„Měl jsem se to snažit s Narcis nějak urovnat a ne ji na to hned kývnout," váhavě přiznal Malfoy svou osudovou chybu.

„Pochybuji, že by byla k něčemu takovému svolná. Měl sis to rozmyslet daleko dříve, než ses přestal veřejně tajit s těmi tvými zálety," upozornil ho Severus zcela po pravdě.

„To jsem ještě netušil to, co vím dnes," zabrblal Lucius.

„Ale co pak, nějaké problémy v ráji?" dobíral si ho dál s nemalým pobavením.

„Ať ukážeš, na jakou chceš, všechny jsou stejné. Jedna noc a ony hned myslí na vdavky a na děti," zahromoval Lucius a po malém dalším upití svou sklenku vína odložil.

„Pochybuji, že s mladíky, které si domů též s oblibou vodíš, bys měl obdobný problém," podotkl Severus a zkoumavě se na něj zahleděl, co s ním ta slova udělají.

„Ti jsou ještě horší. Věřil bys tomu!" obratem vylétl Lucius a zprudka se postavil. „Už jich mám všech plné zuby."

Severuse to nechávalo ledově klidným. „Už chápu, proč jsi přišel tak brzo. Očekáváš snad ode mě, že ti pomohu s tvou nevybouřeností? Nevím, jestli zrovna klepeš na ty správné dveře," upozornil ho a s lehkou teatrálností se v křesle mírně zavrtěl a lépe uvelebil.

„Nepovídej. Vždycky sis to semnou skvěle užil, to popřít nemůžeš. Vždy, když jsi byl opravdu zoufalejší, byl jsem tu a nabídl jsem ti bez řečí svou přátelskou ruku na výpomoc. Očekával bych od tebe, že i ty mně nabídneš stejnou laskavost na oplátku. Dlužíš mi to," tiše na něj zasyčel a vydal se k němu.

„Nikdy jsem to po tobě nežádal, vždy to byla jen tvá čistá iniciativa," připomněl mu Severus s lehkým úsměvem a upil trochu ze sklenky, která mu doposud dřímala bezpečně v ruce.

„Je příjemné vědět, že mi zachováváš věrnost, i když jsme se nikdy na něčem takovém nedomluvili a náš vztah zařadili pouze do škatulky přátelé s výhodami," zaševelil Malfoy.

„A na to si přišel jak?" zeptal se ho trochu nabroušeně.

„Hádej. Nebýt mě, žil bys tu jako mnich," vrátil mu protiúder Lucius. Chytil se madel křesla a nahnul se nad něj tak, aby si hleděli zblízka do očí.

„Kdo říká, že si odříkám veškeré radosti, které tento bídný život může nabídnout?" zajímal se s povytaženým obočím Severus.

„Vždy, když se ti podaří někam konečně úspěšně vyrazit a ulovit někoho, je to na tobě ještě několik dní poté znát. Věř mi, něco takové rozhodně na tobě nelze přehlédnou, když už tě někdo zná tak dlouho jako já," s úšklebkem ho Lucius upozornil a přiblížil své rty k těm jeho.

„Štveš mě," krátce zabručel Severus připravený nijak se nebránit nabízené chvilce potěšení. Lucius měl přeci jen, k jeho nemalé nelibosti, pravdu, že už dlouho s nikým nebyl a opět to bude po několikáté on, kdo přetrhne tu dlouhou řadu jeho osamělých nocí.

„Já vím, baví mě to," oplatil mu Lucius a rozhodl se ještě pro jistotu za něj odložit jeho skleničku alkoholu, než se zmocní jeho rtů, protože po té už za sebe neručil a neměl v plánu, aby jeho nový na míru šitý hábit došel nějaké nečekané úhoně. Jak však sklenku odkládal, koutkem oka postřehl, že pod knihou jsou odložené noviny. Nijak by se tím za jiných okolností dál nezaobíral, ale fotka titulní strany, i když z větší části zakrytá, se nedala s ničím splést. Rázem se jeho zájem stočil úplně jiným směrem. Zpátky se narovnal, vzal si dotyčný výtisk Denního věštce, přešel do svého křesla, kde se se škodolibým výrazem usadil.

Severus to celé nabroušeně sledoval a v duchu si zanadával na sebe, že na ty noviny úplně zapomněl.

„Nikdy bych do tebe neřekl, že si krátíš své osamělé večery právě nad jeho fotkou," pobaveně pronesl Malfoy.

„A na to si přišel jak?" vyštěkl podrážděně Severus.

„Proč jinak bys tu měl schované nedělní vydání," nevinným hlasem ho upozornil. „Víš, překvapil jsi mě, míříš opravdu vysoko. Není divu, že si nikoho nemůžeš najít."

„To říká ten pravý," zabručel lektvarista a v duchu proklínal Pottera, který mu ani po těch letech nepřestal ničit život, a to si kdysi naivně myslel, že když je ze školy dávno venku, bude mít od něj už svatý klid. To by však neměl být každou chvíli v novinách a zároveň vypadat tak skvěle. Což nahlas nemínil přiznat, a to ani kdyby ho mučili.

Lucius dělal, že to přeslechl a zadumaně se zahleděl na fotku mladého bystrozora nemile zaskočeného novináři v jednom nočním klubu. Dle nich byl právě na lovu nového partnera, ale vzhledem k jejich vměšování, existovala jen malá šance, že by Potter díky nim skutečně někoho pořádného našel. A to otvíralo dveře pro další možnosti. „Jak se tak na něj dívám, za hřích by i stál, možná se ti ani nedivím, že si na něj děláš tajně zálusk," pronesl pochvalně a konečně se jeho zrak stočil zpátky na přítele. „Což mě přivádí k jedné myšlence. Co říkáš na to, že bychom se vsadili. Já bych dal všanc svou nejlepší láhev vína a ty pro změnu ohnivé whisky," navrhl.

„Zapomeň na to," zarazil ho Severus s neblahou předtuchou, co ho mohlo asi tak napadnout.

„Ještě si ani neslyšel, co by bylo předmětem sázky," ublíženě prohlásil Lucius. „Vítězem by se stal ten, komu by se podařilo Pottera svést," dokončil svou myšlenku i přes zjevný odpor.

„Pochybuji, že bychom měli u něj právě my dva nějakou šanci," věcně podotkl Severus poté, co se jeho tušení naplnilo.

„Vzhledem ke směru a typu tvé námitky usuzuji, že samotná myšlenka se ti nijak nepříčí. Takže jdeš tedy do toho? Víš co? Dáme si limit týden, pokud by ani jeden z nás do té doby neuspěl, sázku anulujeme," pokoušel se ho dál přesvědčit. Nezdálo se však, že by uspěl a tak se rozhodl ještě dodat. „Jestli do toho nejdeš ty, já tedy ano. V neděli se koná každoroční výroční ples ke dni ukončení války, a vzhledem k jeho povaze, je Potter nucen se tam alespoň na chvíli vyskytnout. Což je ideální příležitost, kterou jsem se právě rozhodl, že si nenechám uniknout," informoval ho spokojeně.

Severus tiše pěnil. „Dobře jdu do toho. Tak snadno tě vyhrát rozhodně nenechám," vyštěkl na něj a až posléze mu došlo, že se právě teď nechal tak snadno vyprovokovat. Nejraději by si právě nafackoval. Kdyby nešlo o Pottera, něco takového by se mu určitě jinak nikdy nestalo. Potter ho dokázal snadno vyvést z rovnováhy, až se sám sobě mnohdy divil. Ani Lucius tak úspěšný nebyl, ač se znali dobře už tak dlouho, i když na druhou stranu, chvílemi mu vskutku dokázalbravurně sekundovat, to mu musel přiznat.

„Výborně, nepočítám-li ten ples, uvidíme se tedy za týden v pátek zas ve stejnou dobu jako vždycky," oznámil, v rychlosti dopil svou sklenku a s rozpitou láhví se vydal ke krbu. „Mrzí mě to, ale pro dnešek se musím už předčasně rozloučit. Do neděle totiž zbývá jen málo času na přípravu," informoval ho těsně před tím, než vstoupil do krbu.

„Sbohem," podrážděně zabručel Severus těsně před tím, než zahučel letax a jeho jediný přítel v něm zmizel. Zbývající tekutinu ve sklence do sebe na jeden lok vzápětí kopl a vydal se raději tento nečekaný vývoj večera zaspat. V tomto stavu pochyboval, že by něco rozumného vymyslel a vzhledem k tomu, že nechtěl nechat Luciuse vyhrát, potřeboval zcela jasnou mysl. S rozhodnutím, že ráno je moudřejší večera, vstoupil do ložnice a zamířil si to do koupelny smít ze sebe to veškeré nahromaděné napětí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2 - Šachy**

Severus se rozhodl nic neponechat náhodě. Nemínil o Pottera soupeřit v přímém boji. Nesnášel plesy a proti Luciusovi by za daných okolností jistě neměl šanci. Ne, musí to udělat jinak. Když novináři Pottera vždycky vychytali, nebyl to jiný den než sobota, což o mnohém nasvědčovalo. Pokud chtěl uspět, musel správně odhadnout, kam Potter dnes vyrazí, nehodlal-li porušit své zvyklosti. Nejdůležitější otázkou však bylo, kam půjde?

Už od rána si na mapě Británie označoval kouzelnické kluby, o nichž věděl, a také ty, kde poslední dobou novináři Pottera objevili. Pokud vskutku bude dodržovat to, že má jít o čistě kouzelnické prostředí, moc možností naštěstí už nezůstávalo, ale jedině v případě, že nebude chtít vyrazit tam, kde na něj pravděpodobně asi opět ti šťouralové čekají.

Nakonec se po dlouhém váhání rozhodl pro malý kouzelnický klub, kam také s oblibou chodili i motáci, díky motáckému majiteli, a který se jako jediný nacházel ve Walesu, což byla oblast velmi vzdálená těm, kde hrozila konfrontace s Denním věštcem.

Nejistota z jeho volby a pokusu o odhad jakým způsobem Potter asi uvažuje, netrvala dlouho. Ani ne hodinu po té, co do malého klubu Severus dorazil, vešla dovnitř osoba, jejíž příchod vyvolal nemalý rozruch. Krom něj, barmana a dvou párů, kteří měli oči jen pro sebe, se všichni ostatní obratem nahrnuli k příchozímu. Chvíli počkal a pak se rázným krokem ke skupince čítaje téměř dvacet lidí sám vydal.

Protlačil se davem až k Potterovi a pak lehce tiším, ale o to nebezpečnějším hlasem pronesl: „Nevšiml jsem si, že by měl o někoho z vás zájem, tudíž nerozumím tomu, proč se stále tak marně snažíte. To zaprvé, a zadruhé - on je tu se mnou, takže bych byl velice vděčný, kdybyste nám dali konečně pokoj a vrátili se zpátky k té své bezduché činnosti, kterou jste doposud provozovali."

„Všichni přítomní se na něj zaraženě podívali, ale Severus je zcela ignoroval a s úsměvem se na zaraženého Pottera podíval. „Zatančíme si?" navrhl mu a natáhl k němu ruku.

„Rád," pohotově pronesl Harry a nechal se odvést k malému parketu, kde se ke svému zachránci těsně přivinul na pomalou píseň, co právě začínala hrát.

„Děkuji," špitl po krátké tiché pauze vděčně Harry.

„Řekl bych, že i máte za co. Nevím, co jste přesně čekal, ale po tom nedělním článku ve Věštci bylo jasné, že jinak to dnes nemůže ani dopadnout," upozornil ho.

„Máte sice pravdu, ale kvůli nim nemíním nikde krčit v koutě a ničit si tak život," upozornil ho vážně Harry. V žádném případě nehodlal kvůli novinářům měnit své zvyky a schovávat se před světem celé dny doma. „Mohu se zeptat, co tu vůbec děláte? Vás bych tu vůbec nikdy nečekal," zajímal se ve snaze raději změnit téma jejich hovoru.

„Řekl bych, že je to zjevné a i vám by to s vaším omezenou nebelvírskou myslí mělo dojít. Tančím a opět vám už po několikáté zachraňuji ten váš zadek," odvětil mu spontánně a pak mu opožděně došlo, že pokud ho chce skutečně svést, tak touto cestou to asi nepůjde, ale bylo trochu pozdě to zachraňovat.

Harry se hlasitě zasmál. „Do teď bych neřekl, že mi ty vaše jedovaté poznámky budou někdy chybět, ale teď musím přiznat, že je i nečekaně příjemné tu vaší jízlivost poslouchat," zkonstatoval a Severusovi se tím rázem ulevilo. Nečekal, že by Potter mohl takto zareagovat, ale když už se tak stalo, nehodlal se nikterak tedy držet zpátky.

„Nepovídejte, že už se rád nekocháte ve víru své popularity?" s úsměvem se ho rozhodl ještě trochu podráždit.

„Moc dobře víte, že jsem ten rozruch kolem mě, neměl nikdy rád," upozornil ho a odtáhl se od něj, jelikož píseň, na níž tančili, právě dohrála. „Dáte si se mnou skleničku? Taková malá kompenzace, za tu vaši pomoc," nabídl mu s nadějí v hlase. Bylo příjemné, být jednou s někým, kdo se mu bez ustání nesnažil zavděčit a nepodlézal mu, či se nesnažil si urvat pro sebe také svou minutu slávy nebo, což k jeho velké nelibosti bylo nejčastěji, se s ním snažit vyspat jen proto, že byl tím, kdo-dvakrát-přežil.

„Jedině v případě, že se mi dostane té nejlepší ohnivé whisky, co tu mají," přijal Severus spokojeně.

„Nejste troškař," zasmál se Harry a šel k baru objednat.

Chvíli si spolu povídali nad pitím usazeni u jednoho malého stolku v koutě a Harry si sám pro sebe uvědomil, že konverzovat s tím netopýrem ze sklepení není tak špatné. Užíval si ty jeho jedovatosti a kousavé poznámky a postupně v jeho řeči dokonce začal si spatřovat jeho skrytý svérázný humor, který v jeho slovech doposud nebyl schopen najít a bavilo ho to, ale vychutnal by si to daleko víc, kdyby stále mnoho přítomných lidí nevraždilo Snapea pohledem na dálku.

„Překvapuje mě, že vám ty jejich pohledy vůbec nevadí," neudržel se Harry a pobouřeně pronesl.

„Není to nic, na co bych nebyl zvyklý," odvětil Severus s ledovým klidem.

„Já už toho mám za vás akorát tak dost! Co si to vůbec dovolují?!" rozčiloval se dál Harry.

„Zatěžujete se zbytečnostmi, se kterými stejně nic neuděláte. Je evidentní, že jste se ani po tolika letech ničemu novému nepřiučil," pronesl lektvarista rádoby zklamaně.

„Ale ano," oponoval mu obratem Harry. „Nepřesuneme se ke mně? Ohnivé tam mám v baru dost a bude tam větší klid," navrhl s napjatým očekáváním, jak ten starší muž naproti němu zareaguje. Nebyl si jistý, zdali to tímto návrhem trochu nepřehnal a jejich setkání nemínil ještě takto předčasně ukončit, ne když se po dlouhé době tak dobře bavil.

Severus dělal, že nad tím uvažuje, i když už byl dávno rozhodnutý, že tuto nabídku přijme. Všechno šlo nějak moc hladce a to ho trochu děsilo. „Vhledem k tomu, že tento patok považují za svou nejlepší ohnivou whisky, co tu mají, jsem nucen vaší nabídku přijmout. Doufám však, že se u vás najde skutečně něco lepšího," pronesl, i když ohnivá, kterou právě pomalu usrkával, nebyla ve skutečnosti vůbec špatná.

„Uvidíme," pronesl s úsměvem Harry, kterému bylo jasné, že pouhé přijetí jeho nabídky s povděkem, nebyl právě vůbec Snapeův styl, a tak to bylo celé takto kulantně zaobaleno.

Když se přemístili na Grimmauldovo náměstí a vstoupili do domu číslo 12, Severus se zdržel kousavých poznámek na téma, kde se Harry rozhodl žít. Ten dům byl hrozný, i když bylo na první pohled evidentní, že se s tím Potter snažil něco udělat. V okamžiku, kdy však postřehl, že obraz Siriusovy matky tu stále visí, už svůj jazyk za zuby neudržel.

„Udivuje mě, že jste se toho obrazu doposud nezbavil. Netvrďte mi, že jste si v těch jejích urážkách našel oblibu?" dobíral si ho.

Harry se na něj zkroušeně podíval. „Kdyby to záleželo jen pouze na mém vkusu, už by tu dávno nevisel, ale doposud se mi však přes veškerou snahu ho nepodařilo zbavit," zkroušeným hlasem mu přiznal.

„Kdybyste se alespoň jednou ustoupil ze svých zásad a snížil se k tomu, abyste navštívil místní knihovnu, kterou jste podědil po svém kmotrovi, už byste se dávno této ozdoby svého domu zbavil," dobíral si ho Severus.

„Věřte mi, že jsem tam strávil mnoho hodin ve snaze nalézt cokoliv, co by mimohlo pomoci se tohoto a dalších věcí zbavit. Uspěl jsem u všeho krom jediného a to jsem se díval i do knih s černou magií, kterých bych se za jiných okolností ani nedotkl. Naneštěstí však i přes tento ústupek, jsem v tomto jediném bodě opakovaně selhal. Kdyby to bylo tak snadné, už dávno by tu ten otravný obraz nevisel," podrážděně mu Harry odvětil.

„Ustupte," vyzval ho Severus a vytáhl hůlku.

Harry odtáhl těžký závěs, který obraz zakrýval a pak už jen sledoval, jak lektvarista v rychlém sledu za sebou pronesl několik kouzel, které přes křik a nadávky Siriusovy matky nestačil zaznamenat. Během krátkého okamžiku bylo po všem. Jen, co bylo proneseno poslední kouzlo, plátno se vňalo a za doprovodu bolestného křiku té ženy se proměnilo v prach.

„S tím rámem si už snad dokážete poradit," pronesl k němu s povytaženým obočím Severus.

Harry se zahleděl s obdivem na prázdný rám visící na zdi. „Rozhodně," ujistil ho a vydal se s ním do obývacího pokoje, kde rovnou přešel k barové skříňce a oběma nalil. Když se se sklenkami v ruce otočil zpátky ke staršímu muži, zjistil, že překvapeně hledí na šachový stolek postavený u stěny kousek od nich.

„Vypadá to, že mě asi nikdy nepřestanete překvapovat. Vy a šachy?" podivil se.

„Rona za ty roky doposud nepřestalo bavit v nich nade mnou vyhrávat," přiznal mu.

„Jestli chcete, ukážu vám pár tahů, kterými svou hru můžete trochu vylepšit," nabídl mu Severus.

Harry zaváhal, ale s vidinou toho, že by Rona mohl pro jednou zaskočit a vyhrát nad ním, byla lákavá myšlenka a tak nabízenou možnost přeci jen nakonec přijal.

„Vás se snažit cokoliv naučit je zcela marné a pouhou ztrátou času," rozčiloval se po čase Severus s pocitem, že právě opět díky Potterovi promrhal více jak hodinu svého života nad něčím, co už od počátku zavánělo jasným neúspěchem. Sám se sobě podivoval, že to vydržel tak dlouho.

„To není pravda, marný jsem pouze v šachách a nitrobráně," oponoval mu obratem Harry.

„A v lektvarech," dodal Severus důrazně.

„Když mě neznervózňujete a Malfoy mi bez ustání něco nehází do kotlíku, tak mi poměrně jdou," upozornil ho Harry.

„Říkal jsem si vždycky, jak se právě vám vůbec mohlo podařit získat z tohoto předmětu OVCE," utrousil.

„Nemůžu za to, že se mě snažíte povětšinou naučit to, v čem zrovna dvakrát nevynikám," s úsměvem ho Harry upozornil. „Třeba, když jste mě učil v šestém ročníku Obranu, ztráta času to určitě nebyla. Když jsem se na to podíval časem s odstupem, tak sice Remus byl výborný a zábavný učitel, ale díky vám jsem se toho naučil mnohem více. Byl jste nejlepší učitel tohoto předmětu, co jsem na škole měl," zavzpomínal.

„To, co říkáte je sice hezké, ale nezapomínejte, že to také hodně ovlivnily osnovy," podotkl věcně starší muž.

„Vám zalichotit není zrovna dvakrát jednoduché," rádoby zarmouceně zkonstatoval bystrozor.

„Nepovídejte," pousmál se Severus, postavil se a udělal krok k němu.

Harry se též zvedl ze židle a tak se rázem ocitli těsně vedle sebe. „Dávno mi došlo, že jsi v tom klubu nebyl jen tak. V tvém případě totiž nejde věřit nikdy jen tak na náhody. Obdivuji, jak si dokázal odhadnout, kam půjdu, když já sám jsem to do poslední chvíle netušil. Musím přiznat, že jsi mě překvapil. Nechtělo se mi zpočátku věřit důvodu, proč máš tak z ničeho nic nečekaný zájem se semnou bavit," vážně pronesl a zahleděl se mu do očí.

„A jak jste se rozhodl se svým zjištěním naložit?" zajímal se trochu zaskočený tím, kolik toho Potteroviuž dávno nečekaně došlo, aniž by to sám stačil postřehnout. Netušil, čím se tak prozradil, nic tomu od počátku nenasvědčovalo a tak s napětím očekával, jak mladý muž dál zareaguje.

„Rozhodl jsem se vaší touze se nijak nebránit," pronesl s klidem Harry a jako první překonal tu malou vzdálenost, co je dělila, a opatrně ho políbil. Vždycky se mu líbili spíše starší muži. To, že měl o něj Severus v tomto směru zájem, bylo sice nečekané překvapení, nicméně se tomu nemínil nijak bránit. Bylo příjemné vědět, že pro jednou stráví noc s někým, komu nejde pouze jen o jeho slávu a může se s ním i bavit o něčem jiném než o famfrpálu, který měl sice sám rád, ale jako jediné dlouhodobé téma hovorů, ho už nudilo, či bez ustání vyprávět nejrůznější historky z práce a pozorovat jen, jak zájem dotyčného je pouze jen hraný.

Severus nezaváhal ani vteřinu. Obratem převzal iniciativu nad rty, po nichž už tak dlouho tiše toužil.

Polibek se prohluboval a stával se čím dál tím žádostivější.

Harry plně ponořený do této činnosti ani řádně nepostřehl chvíli, kdy ho Severus vysadil na stolek a odčaroval mu kalhoty. Dlouhé obratné prsty, které ho v zápětí začaly připravovat na vpád, však nešlo ignorovat. Tiše sténal do jeho rtů a plně si vychutnával péči, které se mu dostávalo.

„Jestli si mě ihned nevezmeš, udělám se tu předčasně jako nějaký puberťák," pracně mezi vzdychy ze sebe Harry vysoukal po chvíli.

Severus se škodolibě pousmál a opět ho prsty podráždil na prostatě. Harryhlasitě zasténal neschopen nijak zabránit svému vyvrcholení. Nežli však k němu však stačilo dojít, Severus pevně zmáčkl jeho penis u kořene a vše tím na poslední chvíli zastavil.

„Bastarde," zabručel Harry mezi tím, co se nažil rozdýchat nastalý šok.

Severus na to nic neřekl a konečně se celý roztoužený začal do něj zasouvat. „Vpořádku?" ujistil se a po té, co se mu dostalo kladné odpovědi, začal přirážet. Po chvíli i přidal ve stejném tempu ruku na Harryho opomíjeném penisu. Zpátky se mu za to dostalo hlasitějších a rychlejších stenů. Neodolal a opět se zmocnil jeho rtů. O malý okamžik později toho bylo na Harryho moc a dosáhl orgasmu, čímž na vrchol dostal obratem i Severuse.

„Zajímavý šachový tah," žertovně pronesl Harry, když se zpátky upravili a každý se chopil své sklenky, aby ji konečně dopil. Byl malý zázrak, že se nerozlily a neskončily na zemi jako naprostá většina šachových figurek.

„Doporučuji, vám Pottere, tento tah Weasleymu raději neukazovat. Sice byste ho tím zajisté zaskočil a pravděpodobně vyhrál tak šachovou partii, ale obávám se, že by to nebylo bez následků a vy byste tím svého přítele dostal ke Svatému Mungovi do oddělení choromyslných. A vzhledem k tomu, že jeho ženě něco dlužím, byl bych velice nerad, kdybych ho pakmusel dávat dopořádku," výhružným hlasem, ale s úsměvem, pronesl Severus.

Harry se hlasitě rozesmál. „Jedině v případě, že mi za týden dáš další hodinu v šachách."

„Vzhledem k tomu, že se ukázalo, že existují i věci, ve kterých rozhodně nepatříte mezi ztracené případy, jsem připraven to časem zvážit," pronesl Severus s potutelným úsměvem.

„Jsme tedy domluvení," rozzářil se Harry a ukradl si jeden krátký polibek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 3 - Ples**

Harry byl sám ze sebe překvapený. Kdyby mu včera ráno někdo řekl, že se vyspí ze Snapem, vysmál by se mu, a přesto se to skutečně stalo. Severusův zájem o jeho osobu byl vskutku nečekaný, ale na druhou stranu mu to přišlo celkem vhod. Možná měl lektvarista primárně zájem jen o sex, ale kdyby mu šlo jen pouze o to, nedomluvil by si s nímpak na příští sobotu rande, mohl-li to tak tedy vůbec nazvat. Tudíž díky tomu existovala nepatrná šance, že by měl skutečně zájem o plnohodnotný vztah a po něčem trvalejším už Harry skutečně prahl. Měl dost všech těch krátkodobých známostí bez sebemenší perspektivy do budoucna či lidí, kteří ho toužili jen využít ve svůj osobní prospěch. Ač byl sice Snapezmijozel, po tom všem čím si společně prošli, nepředpokládal, že by ho chtěl využít, jen aby zlepšil svou společenskou popularitu. Takový Severus jednoduše vůbec nebyl, nebo v to alespoň sám ve vlastním zájmu doufal.

Škoda, že dnes musel na ten zpropadený ples, jinak by možná třeba ani nemusel čekat na další víkend, než ho uvidí a sám by také dříve alespoň o trochu více tušil, jak na tom u něj skutečně je. Bál se upnout k něčemu, co se prozatím tak tvářilo značně nejistě. Zklamání ve vztazích už prožil více než dost. Ale i přes to kolikrát se spálil, stále nepřestal doufat, že konečně narazí na někoho, s kým to konečně klapne.

Dost však bylo rozjímaní nad SeverusemSnapem, jestli nezačne více věnovat pozornost svému okolí, roztoužený dav potřást mu na uvítanou pravicí ho snad jinak samou touhou po jeho osobě přímo ušlape.

Vnitřně znechucený se začal tedy po vstupu do tanečního sálu ministerstva vítat s jednotlivými lidmi a zdvořilostně s nimi prohazovat pár vět. Čas se Harrymu při tom značně vlekl a celý otrávený už posléze dokázal myslet jen na jediné, a to aby byl tomu všemu už konečně konec. Když zaznamenal, že někteří se začali snažit si vydobýt jeho pozornost podruhé anebo dokonce potřetí, došel k závěru, že nadešel ten nejvyšší čas na ústup.

Vymluvil se na to, že musí navštívit toalety a všechny tím k jeho velké úlevě setřásl. Sice se mu ve skutečnosti moc nechtělo, ale i přesto si odskočil. Když se po pár minutách vydal zpátky do víru dění, vůbec se mu nechtělo. Myšlenku na to, že právě teď má tu nejlepší příležitost z plesu utéct, však odložil na později. Zatím bylo na útěk moc brzy. Zkušenosti z minulých let ho naučili, že některým věcem se jednoduše nejde vyhnout. Už několikrát se mu stalo, že lidé, kteří trpěli pocitem, že s ním mluvili málo anebo vůbec, ho pak v následujícím týdnu vyhledali, aby si s ním promluvili. Zbavit se jich, pak bylo mnohem obtížnější než tu na plese a ke všemu ho tím i zdržovali mnohdy od práce a on pak vše musel dohánět po večerech. Sice měl svou práci rád, ale workoholik tedy rozhodně nebyl, i když ho Ron občas s oblibou upozorňoval, že k tomu má skutečně blízko.

Téměř nikdo si jeho návratu nevšiml a tak po té, co si pro sebe ukořistil skleničku šampaňského, se uchýlil do jednoho téměř opuštěného zákoutí, aby si ten bublinkový nápoj alespoň v relativním klidu trochu vychutnal.

Netrvalo dlouho a už ho někdo na vyvýšeném malém postranním balkónku našel. Harryznechuceně sledoval, jak to k němu nejde nikdo jiný než sám Lucius Malfoy se zářivým úsměvem na tváři. I když s tím mužem neměl náladu mluvit a doposud se mu dařilo se mu zdárně vyhýbat, jedno se mu muselo nechat, nepamatoval si, že by ho někdy viděl tak,aby mu to slušelo víc než právě dnes.

„Co chceš Malfoyi?" vyštěkl na něj podrážděně Harry. S Luciusem to však vůbec ani nehnulo a dál jeho tvář zdobil zářivý úsměv.

„Mohu tě požádat o jeden tanec?" zeptal se v klidu Lucius a natáhl k němu ruku.

Harry své ruce zkřížil na hrudi. „Netančím," stručně mu odvětil v naději, že to bude stačit a dá mu pokoj.

„Povedu tě," nenechal se Lucius jen tak snadno odbýt.

„Nemíním kolem sebe vyvolat další skandál, za to mi rozhodně nestojíte Malfoyi. Dva muži v páru na tanečním parketu nepatří zrovna dvakrát do kategorie společenské etikety," upozornil ho a oči se mu přitom nazlobeně zablýskaly.

„Jestli jde pouze o to, jak se vyhnout nechtěné pozornosti, znám jedno jednoduché řešení," zkonstatoval Lucius a než se stačil Harry vzpamatovat, chytil ho za ruku a přemístil se s ním.

„Kde to jsme?!" vyštěkl už skutečně naštvaně Harry a rozhlédl se po prázdném tanečném sále, u něhož si byl zcela jist, že ho vidí poprvé v životě. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že Lucius Malfoy získal povolení se tam přemisťovat. Krom ministra a něj ho mělo už jen pár dalších vybraných lidí, pro které to nebylo zrovna jednoduché, aby splnil veškeré podmínky pro jeho získání.

„U mě na Malfoymanor. Zatančíme si?" zajímal se a rázem při jeho slovech jakoby odnikud se začala linout příjemná pomalá hudba.

Konsternovaný Harry se v ten krátký nestřežený okamžik nezmohl na jakýkoliv vzdor. Lucius si ho obratem tedy přitáhl do náruče a začal s ním pomalým, ale jistým krokem tančit.

Pro mladého bystrozora bylo těžké si po chvíli připustit, že si to nečekaně užívá. Poprvé v životě tančil s někým, kdo to skutečně umí, a tak zjistil, že pohybování se po tanečním parketu nemusí být nutně spojeno jen s negativními emocemi a zážitky.

Když hudba dohrála, Harrymu se konečně podařilo natolik vzpamatovat, aby mu došlo, co dělá. Obratem se od Malfoye zprudka odstrčil. „Doufám, že jste už natolik spokojený, abyste mi dal už konečně pokoj," vyštěkl a pomalu se začal chystat přemístit. To, že však tak skutečně obratem neučinil a namísto toho se ještě rozhodl chvíli setrvat a vyčkat tak na Malfoyovu reakci, se časem ukázala jako osudová chyba.

„Spěcháš už zpátky? Nevšiml jsem si, že by sis takovéto akce jakkoliv užíval a pochybuji, že by si tvé nepřítomnosti někdo prozatím vážněji všimnul. Pokud se tam teď vrátíš, budeš sám proti sobě," věcně podotkl Lucius.

Harrymu to nedalo a nad jeho slovy se vážněji zamyslel. Měl pravdu, jemu samotnému se tam skutečně vracet moc nechtělo.

Lucius vycítil váhání mladšího muže a luskl prsty. S tím se u něj objevil skřítek s tácem a dvěma skleničkami červeného vína. Vzal si je a křítek se obratem zase tiše ztratil.

„Napijeme se?" nabídl Harrymu a podal mu jednu ze sklenek.

Harry ji po krátkém zaváhání nakonec přijal a společně s ním se napil a rázem se z jeho mysli vykouřily veškeré myšlenky na přemístění. To víno bylo neskutečně dobré a bylo mu po něm tak příjemně.

„Neprojdeme se? Nedávno jsem tu provedl několik větších přestaveb a rád bych od někoho slyšel, jaký má z toho na první pohled dojem," navrhl Lucius jako by nic, aby řeč nestála.

„Proč ne," zkonstatoval Harry a nechal se vést na prohlídku sídla.

Po prohlídce jídelny, třech salonků, knihovny a několik pokojů pro hosty Lucius ukázal Harrymu pokoj, který se rapidně lišil od všech předchozích místností. Velkému vzdušnému prostoru vévodila obrovská postel, ve které by se v klidu mohli pohodlně vyspat minimálně tři lidé.

„To je tvá ložnice?" zajímal se Harryobratem, co tu postel spatřil a bezmyšlenkovitě k ní vyrazil, aby si ji mohl lépe prohlédnout.

„Ano," stručně odvětil Lucius a spokojeně se za ním vydal.

To krátké odvětění vyvolalo v Harrym nečekanou reakci. Jeho tělem se začalo šířit vzrušení, které mu v hlavě rozblikalo varovné světélko. Na krátký okamžik, jako by se jeho zastřená mysl rozjasnila a on mohl rázem opět myslet.

„Co jsi mi do toho vína dal?!" rozlítil se Harry, když mu konečně došlo, co není v pořádku.

„Afrodiziakum," upřímně mu po pravdě odpověděl Malfoy.

„A to dáváš svým hostům do pití běžně?!" zlobil se dál, zatímco sám se svým tělem vedl nerovný souboj. Lucius se k němu těsně přiblížil, což nutně nezůstalo bez odezvy.

„Jen těm, o které enormně stojím," zašeptal mu Lucius do rtů, než se jich zmocnil.

Harryse tomu v prvním momentu snažil vzdorovat a po kratším polibku se dokázal s vypětím všech sil odtrhnout. „Nemám zájem a obzvláště ne v takovémto stavu," vysoukal s obtížemi ze sebe. Uteč! Křičelo to uvnitř něj, ale jeho nohy se ani nehnuly.

„Skutečně ne?" zapochyboval Lucius a přitáhl si ho do dalšího polibku, zatímco své ruce nechal rozeběhnout po bystrozorově těle.

Harry se tím tak obratem rozpálil, že už se nezmohl na další odpor a nechal se svalit na tu velikou, úžasně měkkou postel. Věděl, že je ztracený.

Ráno, když se z Malfoymanor vracel domů, aby se převlékl a mohl se pak vydat do práce, neskutečně se na sebe zlobil. Jak to celé mohl dopustit a podlehnout tomu afrodiziaku? Štval ho Lucius, že mu to do pití dal, ale více byl ještě naštvaný sám na sebe. Mafoy ho tam nedržel, kdykoliv se mohl přemístit pryč, ale to on neudělal. A ani to pití mu jakkoliv násilím nevnucoval. Vzal si ho sám a dobrovolně. A ani po té, co na to afrodiziakum přišel, se mu nesnažil nikterak významněji vzorovat a sám už z jedné starší zkušenosti věděl, že to velmi úspěšně dokáže. Lucius nebyl vůbec první, co se o něco takového pokusil, ale byl jediný, který z té celé řady uspěl. A to bral Harry jako osobní prohru.

Proč se mu něco takového muselo stát právě teď? Sice se Severusem zatím nechodili a ani si nic neslíbili, ale rozhodně to nebylo nic, co by mohlo případně rodícímu se vztahu prospět, i když se zatím tedy nejednalo o nevěru.

Nejhorší na tom celém bylo to, že ač byl Severus skutečně dobrý, Lucius byl ještě lepší. Nikdy se v noci neudělal tolikrát, jako to díky Luciusovi Malfoyovi zažil právě tuto noc. Zatraceně u Merlina, proč právě něco takového musel nalézt u člověka, který střídá partnery a partnerky jako ponožky? Což jen tak mimochodem věděl každý. Lucius se od doby, co se rozvedl, nikterak s některými věcmi netajil.

Co má dělat dál? Má stále vůbec po tomto právo se o něco se Severusem snažit? I když sám cítil, že správnou odpovědí je ne, tušil, že se té naděje na nějaký trvalý vztah nedokáže jen tak vzdát a to i přes své nynější neodpustitelné selhání. Prostě se se Severusem uvidí, nechá tomu volný průběh a pak se snad samo ukáže, jak to bude celé dál.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola 4 - Opaky**

Páteční večer přišel Lucius za Severusem plný sebevědomí.

„Rád tě vidím Severusi, doufám, že ses už se svou láhví nejlepší ohnivé whisky náležitě rozloučil?" vítězoslavným hlasem se zajímal.

„Co tě vede k tomu, že jsi vyhrál?" suše pronesl Severus na oplátku a ani se neobtěžoval zvednout ze svého křesla.

„Kdyby ses uráčil na ten ples alespoň na chvíli přijít, zajisté by ti nemohlo uniknout, že v určité chvíli jsem se ztratil nejen já ale i Potter," pyšně mu oznámil.

Severus si ho přeměřil pohledem. „To ještě nic nedokazuje," vážně ho upozornil.

„S tímto neměl sebemenší šanci," nijak se Lucius netajil a vytáhl z kapsy napůl prázdnou ampulku s lektvarem.

Severus i na dálku podle barvy poznal afrodiziakum a ani si k té unikátně zbarvené tekutině nemusel přičichnout, aby si byl stoprocentně jistý. „Ve skutečnosti ten, kdo tu prohrál, jsi tady jedině ty. Zaprvé jsi Pottera defacto nesvedl ty, ale ten lektvar, ale to je podružné, o tom se s tebou nebudu dohadovat. To by bylo jen pouhé zbytečné plýtvání slovy a mými nervy vzhledem k tomu, že mě se Pottera podařilo svést už o den dříve a to ke všemu bez jakýchkoliv podpůrných prostředků na rozdíl od tebe," výsměšně ho upozornil. „A jestli mi nevěříš, můžeš si to klidně támhle zkontrolovat," dodal a hlavou lehce neznačil směrem k jednomu z rohů místnosti.

Lucius se neubránil vzteklému výrazu, ač mu bylo zřejmé, že to bylo přesně to, čeho chtěl lektvarista docílit. Odvrátil raději od něj hlavu a rozhlédl se po komnatě. Až teď si všiml malého provizorně přistaveného stolečku s myslánkou. „Není potřeba, věřím ti," podrážděným hlasem zkonstatoval a velmi krátce se zamyslel, co dál. Prohrával opravdu nerad. „Vzhledem k tomu, že naše sázka nebyla nijak přesně konkrétní, není žádného vítěze, tudíž pokračujeme dál," nadnesl.

„Dle mého názoru by bylo pro tebe snazší, kdybys to vzdal rovnou. Už od soboty jsem s Potterem domluvený na zítřejší večer," rozhodl se Severus ho ještě trochu podráždit a zároveň se u toho stále dobře bavil.

„Nepovídej? Někdy se opravdu skutečně nezdáš," přiznal mu překvapeně aristokrat.

„Na rozdíl od tebe mám vyšší cíle než jen pouhé krátkodobé pobavení, které preferuješ ty," trochu naštvaně ho upozornil.

„Takže kdybychom se nevsadili…?" nechal Lucius ve vzduchu svou otázkou nedokončenou.

„Dříve či později bych to sám i bez ní na něj zkusil,"odvětil mu Severus pouze to, co si už sám ten blonďatý muž domyslel.

„Dobře, tak tu sázku upravíme. Vítězem se stane ten, kdo Pottera získá za partnera," rozhodl se Lucius a protože od černovlasého muže už předem tušil k takovéto změně nesouhlas, rozhodl se tomu předejít, a tak se urychleně přesunul ke krbu a na nic nečekaje zmizel.

Severusovi létaly blesky s očí, když sledoval zahučení letaxu. S takovouto změnou rozhodně ani v nejmenším nesouhlasil, ale evidentně neměl na vybranou. Mohlo mu dojít předem, že vždy, když se jedná o HarryhoPottera, není nikdy nic jednoduché. Tak proč by právě teď tomu mohlo být jinak? Tak dlouho vyčkával, až mladý bystrozor bude delší domu sám, aby měl u něj pak větší šance a na místo toho má přímého konkurenta, který už má dlouhodobé zkušenosti ve svádění, s velkou nelibostí si pomyslel a raději se odebral k baru si nalít něco ostřejšího na uklidnění.

Následujícího večera kráčel Severus přesně na čas k bráně vedoucí na školní pozemky. Původně chtěl dát Harrymu vědět, aby se odletaxoval přímo k němu, což by bylo daleko bezpečnější než toto, jelikož vyšší ročníky budou mít večerku až za půl hodiny, ale protože se pravidla hry trochu nečekaně změnila, musel se s něčím vytasit. Snad alespoň jednou mu bude přát štěstí a na nikoho mimo hrad nenarazí.

Když došel k bráně, Potter už na něj čekal.

„Rád tě vidím," pronesl k němu a přitáhl si mile zaskočeného mladého muže ke krátkému polibku na přivítanou.

„I já tebe," odvětil mu rozzářeně Harry, když se konečně oddělili.

„Projdeme se?" navrhl Severus a naznačil mu, aby šli.

„Já upřímně nevím. Rád bych, ale neměl bych tu správně být a co kdyby nás tu někdo spolu viděl?" zarmouceným hlasem se zajímal.„Studenti už jsou dávno na kolejích, tedy alespoň v to plně doufám a škola vždy byla až na pár výjimek svým bývalým studentům otevřená," upozornil ho a po boku s ním vyrazil.

Harryho počáteční nejistoty se postupně rozplývaly, až zanikly docela. Severusovi nemohlo uniknout, jak muž vedle něj září štěstím. Tušení, že to tu všechno, i když pod příkrovem noci, opět rád uvidí, byly správné.

Zatímco se Harry se zvědavostí vyptával, co v týdnu dělal a jak trápil své nebohé studenty, pomalu spolu došli k jezeru, kde se v tichosti spolu na chvíli zastavili a pak jeSeverus nasměroval k fanfrpálovému hřišti.

„Nezahrajeme si?" prosil Harry, jen co došli doprostřed hřiště a vzhlíželi na potemnělé tribuny ozářené jen svitem jasného měsíce a hvězd.

„Ne," stručně zamítl bez sebemenšího váhání tuto myšlenku Severus.

„Prosím?" žadonil Harry, který náhle dostal silnou chuť si zalétat, jako za starých časů v dobách svého studia.

„V žádném případě," opět zamítl a ve snaze předejít dalšímu škemrání z Potterovi strany nakonec ještě trochu neochotně dodal: „Na tuto možnost totiž nejsem dostatečně vhodně lektvarově předem vybaven."

Harry sklesle přikývl.„Tak snad tedy příště až budeš připravený," zazubil se na něj žertovně.

Severus to raději přešel a namísto toho raději navrhl, jestli už by nešli k němu. Po souhlasném odkývání se tedy vydali už rovnou do hradu do jeho komnat ve sklepení.

„Občas mě, pane Pottere, vskutku dokážete překvapit, ač to velmi nerad přiznávám. Dnešní vaše hra je o poznání mnohem lepší než minule," pronesl upřímně Severus po několika hrách.

„Mám dobrého učitele," odvětil mu rozzářeně Harry. „Dáme si ještě jednu hru?"

„Já bych si dal raději mnohem něco jiného," přiznal mu lektvarista, přešel k němu, vytáhl ho do stoje a zmocnil se jeho rtů.

Harry se tomu postupně prohlubujícímu se polibku podal a nechal se laskat pátravými rukama pod košilí, zatímco ho Severus pomalu směřoval do své ložnice. Když však už byl na samém jejím prahu, neochotně se od něj odtrhl a poodstoupil.

„Severusi, víš já…," nakrátko se zadrhl, zatímco měl problém s mužem udržet oční kontakt. Nedokázal mu to říct přímo do očí a tak se odvrátil, zatímco dělal, že zkoumá nové neprobádané území v podobě ložnice. „Minule to bylo skvělé," upřímně mu přiznal, zatímco se to raději rozhodl celé říct jinak a znovu od začátku. „Ale já hledám dlouhodobý vztah, a pokud máš stejný zájem jako já, byl bych rád, kdybychom ho založili na něčem mnohem víc, než je jen pouhý sex," tak a bylo to venku. Konečně to řekl. Celý týden nad tím rozmýšlel. Bál se, jak se Snape zachová, když mu něco takového řekne a tak se mu k tomu moc nechtělo, nicméně po tom, co se mu stalo v neděli, nemohl se zachovat jinak. Výčitky svědomí a to všechno mu prostě nedovolovalo se s ním právě teď znovu vyspat, ač po tom sám právě velmi prahl, což Severusovi zajisté, zatím co se líbali, nemohlo nikterak uniknout.

Severuse jako by při těch slovech polil kýbl studené vody. Touha, která se ho zmocňovala, byla pryč jak mávnutím proutku. Zmocňovala se ho nelibost způsobená tím, že byl právě odmítnut, tak silně, že to bylo obratem znát i na venek. Vzápětí, když mu však došla i druhý významnější věc, v něm převládlo potěšení z náznaku, že má Harry skutečný zájem to s ním zkusit. Po špatné náladě bylo rázem pryč. Kdyby mu Harry v ten okamžik věnoval pozornost, jistě by mu to neuniklo, ale takto když se na něj opět odvážil krátce podívat, spatřil jen jeho běžnou nic neříkající tvář.

Vykolejený bystrozor při pohledu na naštvaného muže před sebou ze sebe vyděšeně obratem vysoukal: „Promiň… já asi bych měl už jít."A přesunul se ke krbu. „Uvidíme se zase příští víkend?"zeptala se s nadějí v hlase, že vše možná není ještě tak úplně ztraceno.

„Od čtvrtečního odpoledne do neděle do večera jsem na mezinárodní lektvarové konferenci," upozornil ho Severus, chystaje se ještě něco dalšího říct, ale k tomu už nedostal žádnou příležitost.

„Tak nic, děkuji za krásný večer a ještě jednou promiň," zadrmolil v rychlosti bez většího rozmyslu zklamaný Harry a nečekaje na nic víc se odletaxoval pryč. Když se objevil doma, měl co dělat, aby zabránil téct slzám. Konečně měl po dlouhé době šanci si někoho rozumného najít a on to takhle celé kolosálně zvoral.

Pláč nad rozlitým mlékem však Harrymu nevydržel dlouho, jelikož po krátké chvíli si jeho pozornost vydobyla sova nesoucí mu dopis.

Při pohledu na toho ptáka, začaly Harrymu pomalu létat blesky z očí, jak se naštval. Už šestý den za sebou mu to zvíře a jeho majitel nadávali pokoj. Co má s tím dopisem udělat? Ignorovat ho? Roztrhat ho? Spálit ho? Odpovědět, že nemá zájem? Anebo poslat na oplátku huláka? Všechny tyto možnosti už vyzkoušel, ale ani jedna mu nepřinesla úspěch. Dobrá, když to jinak nejde, bude muset říct Luciusovi osobně, aby mu dal konečně pokoj. A s tím mu krátce v rychlosti odepsal souhlas s pozváním na večeři.

Na druhý den se s lehkým zpožděním přemístil k restauraci, kam ho aristokrat pozval. Už na první pohled z venku bylo znát, že jde o skutečně nóbl podnik pro bohaté. V něčem takovém ještě na jídle nebyl. Sice si to mohl díky svému dědictví jednou za čas výjimečně dovolit, ale nikdy tak neučinil. Přišlo mu to jako zbytečné plýtvání penězi na předražené jídlo. Občas do trochu lepší restaurace zašel, ale s tímto se to nemohlo ani zdaleka srovnat. Ke všemu doposud to byl vždycky on, kdo zval, a ne naopak jako teď. A možná právě proto, když se usadil k blonďatému muži ke stolu, mu obratem nedokázal říct to, co chtěl, a odejít. Ta nepopsatelně příjemná atmosféra prostředí a vidina dobrého jídla, obzvláště ve chvíli, kdy měl skutečně hlad, ho přiměla, aby svou celou pracně připravenou řeč o něco odložil. Možná to nebylo čestné a nebelvírské ale co už, možná přeci jen v sobě trochu toho zmijozela má, když mu ho moudrý klobouk tehdy při zařazování nabízel.

Jídlo, bylo tak výborné, že Harry svého rozhodnutí ani zpětně nedokázal litovat a k tomu se ještě i ukázalo, že Lucius dokáže být občas opravdu milý společník. A tak svou řeč odkládal a odkládal, dokud neopustili restauraci a pro něj nečekaně i po tom, když ho Lucius v průběhu konverzace vycházkovým krokem doprovázel pěšky domů.

Večeře a i ta procházka byla tak příjemná, že se ani Harrymu moc nechtělo to ukončit, ale už stál na prahu svého domu a dále to vše nemohl odkládat. Už se pomalu nadechoval, že řekne to, co musí, když tu náhle se Lucius zmocnil jeho úst. Celý zaskočený tímto předem nijak nenaznačovaným činem, se tomu nijak nebránil. Jak rychle to však začalo, tak i skončilo.

„Nepozveš mě dál?" zajímal se Lucius, jen co se od bystrozorových úst trochu oddálil.

„Rád," už málem nahlas řekl Harry, ale na poslední chvíli sám sebe dokázal zastavit. Co to u Merlinových vousů dělá? „Možná příště," místo toho kvapně pronesl ještě celý rozehřátý z toho polibku. No tak teď jsem tomu dal korunu, v duchu se plísnil.

„Tak tedy příště," přitakal nedaje na sobě nic znát.

Pokud byl jakkoliv nespokojený, Harry to v něm nenašel. „Děkuji za tu skvělou večeři a procházku. Dobrou noc," s přáním se rozloučil a otevřel dveře.

„I já tobě přeji krásné sny," oplatil mu Lucius a přemístil se pryč.

Jen, co Harry za sebou zavřel, svezl se po dveřích v chodbě dolů a chytil si hlavu do dlaní. U Merlina, co to vyvádí? Chtěl mu říct, ať mu dá pokoj a nepíše mu, a namísto toho mu dá důvod tak činit i dál. Se Severusem se odmítl vyspat a teď na to už málem skočil s Luciusem. Co to vyvádí? Zešílel snad? Asi ano, protože jinak své chování za poslední dva víkendy vysvětlit nedokázal. Svým chováním pohřbil šanci na trvalý vztah se Severusem a na místo toho dal možný průchod Luciusovi, s nímž žádná dlouhodobá vyhlídka nijak nehrozila. Jak dál? Co má dělat? Nic, dá tomu všemu volný průběh a ukáže se. Když se v posledních dnech snažil jednat rozumě a nad tím vším rozjímal, nedopadlo to nikterak dobře. Teď to zkusí opačně a samo se ukáže, jak to celé bude probíhat dál, definitivně se rozhodl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitola 5 - Překvapení**

Když ve čtvrtek ráno dorazil Harry do práce, udělal si jako obvykle kafe a pomalu ho usrkával u stolu, zatímco listoval papíry svých doposud nedokončených případů. Nikdo ho u toho nikdy nerušil, pokud se opravdu něco závažného nestalo, a právě dnes jak na potvoru, když měl opravdu špatnou náladu, k němu přiběhl šéf.

Odložil bleskově kafe a napjatě k němu vzhlédl. „Děje se něco?" zajímal se.

„Co tu u Merlinových vousů děláš, když máš dovolenou?" zajímal se obratem zaraženě jeho nadřízený.

„Dovolenou?" zopakoval zaskočeně mladý bystrozor. Pokud mu paměť dobře sloužila a on plně doufal, že ano, tak si žádnou nebral. Od poslední, kterou měl a k tomu ještě nedobrovolně na příkaz šéfa, už utekla dlouhá doba.

„On ti o tom tvůj přítel neřekl?" zajímal se, zatímco mu v očích tančili jiskřičky.

Harry na něj při těch slovech dokázal jen poplašeně hledět neschopen jediného slova a zvládl jen pouze záporně zakroutit hlavou.

„Neboj, pokud nechceš, aby o tom kdokoliv věděl, nikomu o tom neřeknu," uklidňoval ho.

„Díky," vděčně s úlevou hlesl Harry.

„Není za co, a koukej mazat a užij si to u moře," popřál mu šéf spokojeně. „Uvidíme se v pondělí," oznámil mu ještě a vydal se k odchodu.

„Počkej prosím tě," kvapně na něj ještě vyhrkl Harry.

„Ano?" otočil se zpátky za ním.

„On tu za tebou byl osobně?" zajímal se.

„Jo, už v pondělí ráno, chvíli před tím, než si přišel. Říkal, že je to překvapení a tak jsem o tom s tebou nemluvil," informoval ho ještě a odešel.

Moře! Severus se rozhodl vzít ho s sebou! Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Ač tedy netušil, co na té konferenci bude celé dny dělat, byl i tak neskutečně šťastný. Nenapadlo ho ani ve snu, že něco takového by pro něj udělal právě Snape. Bylo to jak z říše snů a on byl teď neskutečně šťastný.

Krbem se přesunul domů a v rychlosti si zabalil a pak už netrpělivě čekal, což se mu neskutečně táhlo.

Pomalu už propadal skepsi a začal zvažovat, že si možná opět vybalí, když tu krátce před čtvrtou hodinou se ozvalo klepání na dveře. Vykoukl ven na ulici a s úlevou zjistil, že tam stojí Severus a u nohou má zavazadlo.

„Připravený? Za chvíli se přenašedlo aktivuje?" zajímal se ihned lekvarista.

Harry přikývl, doběhl si pro svůj menší cestovní kufr a pospíchal zpátky za ním.

Přenašedlo v podobně pozvánky na mezinárodní lektvarovou konferenci je přeneslo přesně ve čtyři hodiny.

„Kde to jsme? V Řecku nebo Itálii?"zajímal se Harry, zatímco se rozhlížel po velikém prostranství lemovaném stavbami v antickém slohu.

„V Atlantidě," stručně mu s klidem oznámil Severus a vydal se jako mnoho dalších, kteří se jako oni ve stejný čas přenesli na náměstí.

„Atlantida? Ta Atlantida?!" užasle se s nevírou ujišťoval mladík, že vskutku dobře slyšel.

„A znáš snad nějakou jinou?" kousavým hlasem se ho zeptal Snape.

„Vždyť legendy praví, že byla zničena s celým ostrovem kdysi dávno při nějakém velkém přírodním neštěstí," oponoval mu Harry rozhodně, zatímco pátral ve své paměti.

„Přijde ti, jako bychom se právě teď skutečně nacházeli někde na dně moře?" sarkasticky se ho dotázal lektvarista.

„Nikdy jsem o Atlantidě neslyšel víc než co vypráví mudlové," ublíženým hlasem ho upozornil mladší muž.

„Kdyby ses alespoň trochu zajímal o kouzelnickou historii, věděl bys, že Atlantida byla svého času největším kouzelnickým osídlením v Evropě. Z tohoto důvodu se jednou místní kouzelníci rozhodli využít silného výbuchu sopky nacházející se v místech, kde je dnes ostrov Santorini a celý třetí největší ostrov řeckého souostroví před zraky mudlů skryli. Dnes, jako je tomu už celá staletí, žijí na tomto ostrově více jak dvě třetiny řecké kouzelnické společnosti," učitelským hlasem ho řádně poučil Severus.

„Proč se takovéto skutečně důležité věci neučí ve škole namísto toho věčného plácání o bezpočtu skřetích válek?" podivil se Harry nazlobeně.

„Taky nechápu proč už to s Binnesem žádný ředitel nevyřídil," zabručel nespokojeně lektvarista.

„Ty jsi byl taky ředitel," upozornil ho pobaveně zelenooký mladík.

„Ale měl jsem daleko závažnější věci k řešení, než jednoho ducha," pronesl Severus na svou obranu a v duchu na sebe zlobil, jak si sám naběhl.

„To Brumbál taky," oponoval mu dál nenechaje se jen tak odbýt. Moc příležitostí si dobírat tohoto muže se často nenaskýtalo, a tak si to rozhodně za žádných okolností nechtěl nechat uniknout a náležitě si to vychutnával.

„Minerva však už na rozdíl od svých předchůdců žádnou výmluvu pro své jednání ve směru učitele kouzelnické historie nemá," vzal Severus na přetřes stávající ředitelku Bradavické školy.

„To máš pravdu," připustil nakonec zamyšleně Harry a opustil raději od tohoto tématu, protože se právě dostali do hotelu, kde měl Severus zařízenou rezervaci na dvoulůžkový pokoj.

Za krátko se už pak nacházeli v prostorném, luxusně vybaveném apartmá.

„V kolik budeme zítra na tu konferenci vstávat?" zajímal se Harry, zatímco si pomalu úhledně po vzoru druhého muže vybaloval své věci z kufru.

„Ty chceš jít se mnou?" podivil se Severus špatně skrývající šok z této nečekané otázky.

„A co jiného?"

„Sice tu zatím není tak teplo a moře není ještě řádně vyhřáté, ale koupat se v něm s klidem už dá, ale možná bys měl spíše pouvažovat nad svými mezerami ve zdělání a využít bezpočtu turistických poznávacích výletů po ostrově," navrhl mu lektvarista v naději, že to mladého bystrozora zaujme natolik, aby upustil od myšlenky jeho doprovodu na tu konferenci. Moc se mu nechtělo nahlas přiznávat, že má zakoupenou účast jen pro sebe.

„To se ale uvidíme až večer," upozornil ho Harry trochu zarmouceně. Sice ho nějaká ta mezinárodní lektvarová konference vůbec nezajímala, ale chtěl nějaký ten čas strávit s ním, když už tu byl.

„Myslím, že si to každý lépe užije po svém, ke všemu program vždy končí v šest večer, takže zbývá dost času, pokud budeš chtít něco podniknout společně," nabídl mu Severus obezřetně.

S tím už Harry rád souhlasil.

Harry původně ještě ten první večer plánoval zbytek své dovolené strávit válením se u moře, ale nakonec si přeci jen na poslední chvíli zakoupil v pátek ráno jeden ten turistický jednodenní výlet po ostrově. A z počátku toho málem i litoval, když průvodkyně na úvod začala rozvleklou řeč o historii ostrova a místních obyvatel, ale postupem času se do jejího vyprávění tak ponořil, že ho to i neskutečně bavilo.

Tolik přemístění přenašedly v jednom dni, co absolvoval, ještě nezažil, a i když ani po té nenalezl v sobě lásku k tomuto způsobu přepravy, nemrzelo ho, že se od Severuse nechal nakonec přesvědčit a šel do toho. Viděl a slyšel toho tolik, že to bylo pomalu obtížné zpracovat. Ale alespoň teď už znal, jak ve starých dobách to tu fungovalo a jak se žilo, než se kouzelnická společnost rozhodla skrýt a také proč a jak k tomuto významnému kroku přistoupila.

A protože za jeden den se nedalo na tomto historií nabytém místě všechno stihnout, v sobotu si zaplatil další výlet, který se na rozdíl od toho předešlého zabýval už historií a památkami postavenými po oddělení ostrova od mudlovského světa.

Neděli si pak nechal na koupání v moři a byl pak dokonce i rád, že si na tuto aktivitu nechal jen jediný den, jelikož už po pár hodinách toho byl tak nasycený, že ho to přestalo bavit, ač to byl pro něj zcela nový zážitek, po kterém už léta toužil, ale nějak to z různých důvodů stále odkládal.

Večery této dovolené pak strávili se Severusem skutečně spolu. První se jen venku krátce prošli po okolí a najedli se v hotelové restauraci. Následující večer proběhl přibližně obdobně, až na to, že Severus jeho namoženému tělu z celodenního výletu poskytl dlouhou a důkladnou masáž, kterou si Harry náležitě vychutnal.

Sobotní a tudíž i poslední večer na tomto místě strávili spolu delší procházkou po městě, kde si dali i večeři a díky dobré náladě, k Harryho velké radosti, se mu po chvíli snahy a přemlouvání povedlo Severuse přesvědčit na společné noční koupání v moři.

Díky všem těmto aktivitám si to Harry všechno tak užil a dovolená mu rychle utekla, že se mu pomalu nechtělo vracet ani zpátky. Kdyby šéfovi napsal, určitě by mu dovolenou s radostí protáhl, ale Severus takovou možnost neměl. V pondělí zase musel zpátky učit a dokonce už na nedělní večer měl od ředitelky nařízenou hlídku na hradě a tak se v podvečer toho dne vrátili společně spolu do Anglie.

Do svého domu vstoupil už Harry sám a náhle si ve svém velikém domově připadal poprvé skutečně opuštěný. Sice o tom se Severusem otevřeně nemluvil, ale byl si naprosto jist, že po této společně strávené dovolené to oba berou tak, že jsou už pár. Což ho neskutečně hřálo u srdce. O to těžší to však právě pro Harryho bylo, když zjistil, jaká pošta mu během jeho nepřítomnosti přišla. Spíše ovšem přesněji jen krátký vzkaz, na němž úhledným písmem stálo:

 _Plně doufám, že mi uděláš tu čest a doprovodíš mě._

 _Lucius_

Harry si po přečtení těch pár slov prohlédl přiloženou vstupenku a ztuhnul. Byl to lístek na mezinárodní exhibiční famfrpálové vystoupení těch největších světových dosud žijících hvězd, co tento kouzelnický sport v současnosti poznal. Byla to tak výjimečná událost a tak obrovský zájem, že se lísky volně neprodávali, a na místo toho se jednotlivě dražili. Cena za jednu z nich se tak vyšplhala do astronomických výšin.

Moc na tento zápas chtěl jít a byl i připraven klidně i na to obětovat nemalou část dědictví po svém kmotrovi, protože věřil, že on by na jeho místě také dvakrát moc neváhal, ale žádnou vstupenku se mu přes veškeré vynaložené úsilí v dražbě získat nepodařilo a nepomohla mu ani jeho sláva plynoucí z toho, že byl tím, co dvakrát přežil a zabil Voldemorta. Což ho na jednu stranu těšilo, když vzal v potaz, že ve zbytku světa mimo jeho rodnou zem ho neberou za Pána Boha jako tady, ale na druhou stranu ho mrzel fakt, že když už jednou výjimečně chtěl využít své nechtěné slávy, bylo to k ničemu.

Nedokázal si ani představit, co všechno musel Lucius podstoupit, aby získal ne jeden ale dokonce dva takovéto lístky. Kolik za to musel dát ani raději nechtěl vědět, ale rozhodně nebyl daleko od pravdy, když se domníval, že tento lístek má větší cenu, než tento starý dlouhou historií prosáklý dům v Londýně.

Nemohl nejít. Uvědomoval si, že to vůči Severuosovi není správné, ale nedokázal si pomoci. To unikátní utkání si nedokázal nechat ujít, musí ho vidět. Severus se o tom jednoduše nesmí dozvědět a bude to v pořádku. A k tomu o nic přeci vlastně nejde, ne? Jen se s někým nevinně půjde na něco podívat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitola 6 - Tajemství**

Severus přistál s vděčností na zem. Byl nesmírně rád, že už konečně opět stojí na pevné zemi.

Harry přistál hned vedle něj. „Tak jaké to bylo?" obratem se začal zajímat.

„Je nutné se ptát?" utrousil Severus podrážděně a seskočil s koštěte.

„Tak strašné to snad nebylo?" snažil se jeho reakci mírnit Harry.

„Záleží na tom, jak definuješ přesně slovo strašné," upozornil letvarista a podal koště svému příteli, jako by to byl nějaký horký brambor, u něhož hrozí, že se o něj může popálit.

„Co říkáš? Příští sobotu bychom si mohli zalétat znovu a tentokráte i se zlatonkou?" s úsměvem navrhl mladý bystrozor, zatímco nespouštěl oči z druhého muže, na jehož tváři se obratem objevil odpovídající vyděšený výraz.

„Pokud se mě chceš zbavit, existují i jiné, šetrnější způsoby jak to udělat," podotkl Severus zachmuřeně.

„Tak snadno se z toho nevyvlíkneš," nepřestával se dál bavit Harry. Náležitě si to celé vychutnával. Dalo mu spoustu úsilí a i trochu nezbytného alkoholu, aby k létání Severuse přesvědčil. A ze svého úspěchu byl připraven vytěžit, co nejvíc to šlo.

Severus se raději rozhodl na tuto poznámku nereagovat.

„Víš, jedné věci skutečně nerozumím. Jak můžeš tak nadšeně fandit při famfrpále, když ve skutečnosti létání tolik nesnášíš?" zamyšleně se zajímal.

„Svou přítomnost na školních zápasech bych rozhodně nenazval nadšeným fanděním," opravil ho Severus.

„Otrávený ses mi také moc nezdál," namítl obratem Harry.

„Dělám jen to, co se jako od vedoucího koleje očekává," nakonec mu přiznal.

„V tom případě bys však pak chodil pouze za zápasy zmijozelu, ale jestli si dobře vzpomínám, viděl jsem tě v hledišti i na jiných utkáních, kde tvá kolej nehrála,"upozornil ho Harry.

„Z jediného prostého důvodu, ty a koště je totiž spojitost, která je jen pouhou časovanou bombou na problémy," naznačil mu některé z nehod, jež během jeho školních let na hřišti odehráli.

„Ne vždycky. Třeba dnes se nic nestalo," bránil se obratem Harry.

„Nepočítáš-li infarkt, který se o ně nejednou pokoušel," zabručel potichu Severus spíše pro sebe a vykouzlil tempus. „Neříkal jsi, že máš v pět sraz se svými přáteli?" zamyslel se při pohledu na čtvrt na šest.

„Zatraceně, zapomněl jsem úplně na čas," zhrozil se obratem Harry a jeho rozzářený úsměv byl rázem pryč. „Promiň, musím už jít. Uvidíme se tedy zítra?"

„Buď připravený a pokus se nezaspat, přenašedlo se aktivuje přesně v devět," varoval ho Severus.

„A kam se tentokráte vydáme?" zvědavě se zajímal Harry. Jejich jednodenní výlety po Evropě, které pro něj jednou za dva týdny začal pravidelně Severus chystat, si jednoduše zamiloval.

„Neříkal jsi, že už musíš jít?" s povytaženým obočím se ho Severus zeptal.

„No jo," povzdechl si mladší muž sklesle. Do poslední chvíle doufal, že se mu to podaří z něj vytáhnout. Povětšinou mu Severusnetajil s tím, kam budou cestovat, ale tentokráte to chtěl jako překvapení, které měl na jednu stranu Harry rád, ale na tu druhou ho činilo značně nedočkavým a roztouženým to zjistit daleko dříve než měl.

„Zítra," pronesl ještě Harry, dlouze ho políbil a přenesl se k sobě domů, kam své přátele tentokráte pozval. Povětšinou, když se scházeli, šli si někam sednout, ale tentokráte to nepřipadalo v úvahu vzhledem k tomu, co se jim chystal přiznat. Už dlouho se to z něj snažili dostat, ale on úspěšně vzdoroval, ale cítil, že už takto to dál k jeho nemalé nelibosti moc už nepůjde. Nechtělo se mu moc přiznat jim pravdu, ale měli na ni na druhou stranu právo. Dříve si nikdy nic netajili a on za žádných okolností nechtěl dopustit, aby to celé odhalili, nedej Merlin, z novin, pokud by mu na to novináři nějakým způsobem nakonec přišli.

„Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě," zpytoval své svědomí, jen co našel Hermionu s Ronem ve své kuchyni.

„Nic se neděje. Snad se nezlobíš, že jsem to tu začala připravovat bez tebe," ujišťovala se Hermiona, zatímco nalévala vařící vodu do čajové konvice.

„Dobře víš, že pro vás je můj dům vždycky otevřený," uklidňoval ji a začal jí pomáhat s nošením šálků a talířků na stůl.

„Nechápu, proč vy dva děláte pořád tolik věcí ručně, když to jde mnohem snáz a rychleji kouzly," zauvažoval trochu nevěřícně Ron. „Jinak, rád tě vidím, Harry," s nadšením ještě dodal.

„Protože kouzla by se neměla zneužívat k něčemu, u čeho se člověk obejde hravě i bez nich," trochu nazlobeně mu odpověděla za oba Hermiona. Nebylo to vůbec poprvé, kdyse nad tímto Ron udiveně pozastavoval.

„Tak povídej,kámo. Kdo je ten tvůj tajemný přítel, o kterém jsi nám zatím nechtěl nic říct?" zajímal se zvědavě Ron a natáhl se pro jednu čokoládovou sušenku, kterou si obratem strčil zálibně do pusy.

Harry, aby svou odpověď trochu oddálil, také si jednu vzal a trochu si ukousl. Podle vzhledu se jednalo o sušenku upečenou dle rodinného receptu Ronovy matky. Podle chuti však bylo ihned jasné, že je nepekla Molly ale Hermiona. Chutnaly hodně podobně, ale těm od jeho kamarádky jednoduše něco chybělo, ač recept byl zcela jeden a ten samý. Dříve by ho něco takového i možná překvapilo, ale díky vztahu s lektvaristou už věděl, že receptnení všechno, ať už jde jak o jídlo, tak i o lektvar. Hermionin problém byl, že se až moc striktně držela toho, co bylo v receptu napsáno. Kdyby vařila s větším citem, možná by dosáhla velkých výsledků. Už chápal, proč se Severus nad ní během jejich studií tak rozčiloval a mnohdy se jí to i snažil nepřímo naznačit. Jen ona to vůbec doposud nepochopila vzhledem k tomu, jak na ty čokoládové sušenky sklesle hleděla.

„Nechápu, co dělám pořád špatně. Udělala jsem je úplně stejně jako Molly a i tak to není opět ono," posteskla si nešťastně Hermiona.

„Neboj, jsou vynikající," uklidňoval ji její manžel, zatímco si do pusy cpal už druhou sušenku, ale to jeho ženu moc neuklidnilo. Všichni věděli jak Ron je vděčný, nenáročný strávník, který vždy sní všechno, co se mu nandá. Tudíž byl jeho názor v tomto směru zcela irelevantní.

„Tak už konečně povídej Harry. S kým se to scházíš? Komu se konečně podařilo tě vytáhnout dokonce i tehdy na tu dovolenou? Šéf naznačil, že to ví, ale nechce nic, zmetek, říct," zajímal se rádoby nazlobeně Ron.

Harry si upil připravené kávy a konečně se rozhoupal mluvit. „Víte, já… nechtěl jsem vám o tom celém moc říkat, protože…,"soukal ze sebe, ale moc mu to nešlo.„Chodím se dvěma muži najednou," rychle ze sebe vyhrkl, aby to měl už konečně za sebou a zahanbeně svěsil trochu hlavu.

„Harry Jamesi Pottere, jak se opovažuješ jim něco tak nečestného dělat!" zaburácela rozhořčeně podle Harryho očekávání Hermiona.

„Trojku jsem tedy nečekal," zkonstatoval na to pro změnu mezi tím zaskočeně Ron daleko tišeji.

„Oni o sobě tak trochu nevědí, tedy doufám," přiznal mu Harry, čímž potvrdil své kamarádce to, co se po jeho prohlášení obratem začala ona domnívat. Dodal si trochu odvahy a podíval se na ni. Ten nasupený pohled byl nelítostný a nutil ho, se alespoň trochu obhájit. „Věř mi, že jsem něco takového neplánoval. Jednoduše se to nějak stalo, aniž bych sám věděl pořádně jak," přiznal jí.

„Harry, pokud ti na to přijdou, nebudeš mít pak nikoho a všichni tady dobře víme, jak moc po nějakém trvalejším vztahu toužíš. Proč tedy děláš všechno proto, aby tomu bylo jinak?" snažila se mu domluvit už daleko klidnějším hlasem.

„Já vím, ale ono to není tak jednoduché, víš? Zamiloval jsem se, do obou," poprvé nahlas přiznal. „S jedním jsem si jistý, že to myslí opravdu vážně, ale on má hodně časově náročnou práci a tak nemáme na sebe moc času. A ten druhý je sice dokonalý, hezčí a sex je s ním jednoduše úžasný, ale na druhou stranu má sklony jen ke krátkodobým vztahům, a tak s ním mě moc žádná zářná budoucnost nečeká. Nedokážu si tudíž mezi nimi vybrat a sám nevím, co dál,"zoufale přiznal. Se Severusemtrávil doposavad víkendy a vzhledem k tomu, že muž učil a v týdnu neměl žádný čas, bylo jednoduché před ním Luciuse utajit. Opačně to však bylo o něco těžší. V týdnu se s ním vídal téměř každý den po práci a dělali spolu všechno možné a tak se většinou pak vymluvil, že si o víkendu musí trochu odpočinout. Ale sám dobře věděl, že takto to dál nejde. Obzvláště když Severusovi za necelé dva týdny končí školní rok a pak bude mít dva měsíce dovolenou.

„S touto volbou ti Harry nikdo nepomůže, musíš ji udělat sám, a co možná nejdřív to půjde. Chápu, že to pro tebe není asi snadné, ale takhle skutečně ztratíš později oba. Je zázrak, že ti na to Denní Věštec ještě nepřišel, ale jednou na to může dojít," upozornila ho vážně Hermiona.

Harry sklesle mlčky jen přikývl hlavou. Byl si dobře vědom toho, že má v tomto jeho kamarádka pravdu. Sám si to už dávno uvědomoval, ale do té volby se mu tak nechtělo, že to doposavad pořád z různých výmluv oddaloval.

„A řekneš nám jména těch dvou šťastlivců? Známe je?" zajímal se Ron, kterému bystře neuniklo, že se jeho nejlepší kamarád tomuto snaží nenápadně po celou dobu vyhnout.

Harry zaváhal, ale nakonec přeci jen dal těm dvěma mužům jména. „Severus a Lucius," velmi tichým hlasem mu odpověděl.

„Děláš si ze mě srandu? Snape a Malfoy?!" vykřikl naštvaně Ron, který oba tyto muže stejně i po tom všem, co pro ně za války udělali, pořád zarputile nesnášel.

Hermiona tentokráte mlčela a Harrymu stačilo se jen krátce podívat do jejích očí, aby věděl, že tím málem, co o těch dvou řekl, jí už samotné předem došlo, o koho ho už dobře a to i včetně jeho vkusu. Za to, že ho v jeho volbě nikterak nesoudila, jí byl neskonale vděčný.

„Myslím to smrtelně vážně Rone. Doufal jsem, že už jsi z těch dětských, rychlých soudů předem dávno vyrostl. Kdyby totiž ano, věděl bys, že nejsou ve skutečnosti tak špatní," upozornil ho.

„Jsou to zmijozelové," vyplivl naštvaně Ron.

„No a, mě moudrý klobouk také chtěl zprvu zařadit do zmijozelu," vážným hlasem zavzpomínal Harry.

„Ale dal tě do nebelvíru," oponoval mu dál Ron trvaje si na svém.

„Jen proto, že jsem chtěl být ve stejné koleji jako ty," odvětil Harry, tentokráte však ne zcela po pravdě. Ti dva zmijozelové už na něj mají asi špatný vliv, pobaveně jemu samotnému došlo.

Ron se trochu uklidnil, ale bylo na něm znát, že si i tak dál o tom myslí to svoje. „Dělej, jak myslíš," zabručel zamračeně a naznačil mu tak, že se už na toto téma v zájmu zachování jejich přátelství nechce dál bavit.

„Harry, já tě za to soudit nebudu. Je to tvoje věc, obzvláště pokud je máš skutečně rád, ale prosím slib mi, že si mezi nimi co nejdřív vybereš. Ti dva se už od školy dobře znají. Nevím, jestli jsou přátelé, ale klidně bych hádala, že i ano. Pokud ti tudíž, na to co provádíš, zatím nepřišli, je to dle mě holý zázrak. Neriskuj. Prosím slib mi tu, že to co nejdřív rozsekneš. Mám o tebe skutečně strach," žádala ho prosebně Hermiona.

„Pokusím se s tím, co nejdříve to půjde, něco udělat," přislíbil jí a dál se ani sní už ktomuto po zbytek jejich návštěvy nevracel.

Nakonec se ti dva u něj zdrželi až do noci, a díky trochu alkoholu v krvi, se i Harrymu to podařilo s Ronem nějak vyžehlit, čímž mu i odlehlo. Bál se, že jeho vztah se Severusem a Luciusem jejich přátelství uškodí, což i tak zpočátku vypadalo, ale když to postupem doby nějak vstřebal, bylo to dobré jako předtím, i možná díky lehké pomoci od chápavé Hermiony.

Na druhý den se na výlet do Paříže, která byla vskutku velmi milým překvapením, Harry vydával s pocitem, že mu prozrazením jeho tíživého tajemství jeho dvěma přátelům spadl nemálo těžký kámen ze srdce. Ani on si do poslední chvíle sám neuvědomoval, jak ho to celé zatajování ve skutečnosti trápilo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitola 7 - Prsten**

„Atlantida?"Harry překvapeně vydechl po té, co se přemístili. Doposud se se Severusem nevydali na žádné místo dvakrát až do dnes. Překvapení to bylo o to větší, že ani tentokrát mu Severus předem nechtěl říct, kam jedou.

„Musím se přiznat, že ač jsem tu už párkrát byl, nikdy jsem si to tu nestihl řádně prohlédnout, a tak bych byl velice rád, kdybychom to dnes napravili," přiznal mu po pravdě Severus.

Harryho tvář se rozzářila. „Tak pojď, ukážu ti pár míst, která musíš určitě vidět," zavelel a už ho po paměti táhl na místa, která ho tehdy uchvátila na tomto ostrově nejvíce. Den jim tak utekl s neskutečnou rychlostí a ani se nestihli podívat všude, kam chtěl HarrySeveruse vzít.

„Pojď, myslím, že máme nejvyšší čas, abychom stihli večeři," z ničeho nic zavelel Severus po té, co si zkontroloval hodiny.

„Kam půjdeme?" zajímal se Harry trochu nešťastný, že už brzy nastane chvíle, kdy se budou muset opět vrátit domů. Vždy to tak dělali, došli si na pozdní večeři a přemístili se zpátky. Dnes se mu vracet však vůbec nechtělo, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Díky Severusovi muž navštívil a viděl mnoho míst, ale toto mu ze všech překvapivě k srdci přirostlo nejvíce.

„Uvidíš," odpověděl mu tajuplně lektvarista a přemístil je.

„To je ten hotel, v němž jste tu posledně bydleli," vydechl zaskočeně Harry. „Proč jsi mi neřekl, že tu budeme tentokráte i spát. Nic jsem si sebou nevzal," obratem mu zavyčítal.

„Nic nepotřebuješ, vše jsem už předem zařídil," uklidňoval ho mezi tím, co zamířil k recepci. Posléze měl už v ruce klíčky od apartmá, které bylo k Harrymu velkému překvapení dokonce nečekaně i přímo to samé jako minule.

„Večeři si dáme v hotelové restauraci?" zajímal se mladší muž, jen co dorazili do apartmá.

„Dáme si ji přímo tady," informoval ho Severus a jen co to dořekl, na dveře jejich pokoje už někdo klepal. Otevřel a dovnitř vjela s vozejkem mladá zaměstnankyně hotelu. Podle oblečení vypadala na servírku, která jim se zářivým úsměvem popřála dobrou chuť a bez dalšího otálení rychle zmizela.

Harry se zkoumavě zahleděl na tu spoustu stříbrných poklopů rozličných velikostí, kterých byl dvoupatrový vozíček plný. Plný zvědavosti začal jeden po druhém nadzvedávat a zkoumat, co v sobě ukrývají.

„Pojď, vezmeme si ten předkrm. Na zbytek se můžeš podívat později," navrhl Severus v okamžiku, kdy Harry narazil náhodně na jejich první chod.

„Počkej, už mi toho moc nezbývá," odvětil mu mladší muž pně ponořený do svého nadšeného zkoumání. Nazvedl jedno menší víko, pod níž nalezl další dezert a pak další, které bylo vcelku malé. Před chvíli pod jedním takovým poklopem nalez malou misku s omáčkou k hlavnímu jídlu, takže ani teď neočekával nic jiného, ale šok, který se dostavil, byl neskutečný. Pod poklopem se totiž nenalézalo žádné jídlo, ale jednoduchý stříbrný prsten na malém červeném sametovém polštářku.

Severus stál v ten moment už u něj, vzal prsten opatrně do ruky, poklekl na jedno koleno u Harryho nohou a vzhlédl. „Harry Jamesi Pottere, uděláš mi tu čest a vezmeš si mě za svého manžela?" zcela vážně se ho Severus zeptal a zahleděl se do jeho nádherně zelených očí.

Harry byl tím vším zcela konsternovaný. Ani v nejmenším něco takového neočekával. Vždyť spolu nebyli ještě ani půl roku. Dlouho však neváhal. Neschopen zatím jediného slova, lehce na souhlas přikývl hlavou a natáhl ruku, na niž mu obratem šťastný Severus s úlevou navlékl prsten.

„Povídej kámo, co stalo, že jsi nás sem tak narychlo vytáhl?" zajímal se zvědavě Ron, jen co se usadili. I Hermiona vypadal značně zvědavě, ale zeptat se, na rozdíl od svého manžela, neodvážila.

Harry se obezřetně porozhlédl po hospodě, a když se ujistil, že nikdo nesleduje, vytáhl hůlku a rychle zakouzlil nad svou levou rukou, čímž se odhalil stříbrný prsten zdobící jeho prsteníček.

„Tak, který z těch dvou to je?" trochu otráveně se zajímal Ron. Jeho nadšení bylo rázem to tam.

„Vím, že by sis přál, aby to nebyl žádný z nich," sklesle pronesl Harry trochu zklamaný reakcí svého nejlepšího kamaráda. Nadšení z toho,podělit se o tuto tak šťastnou novinku, bylo rázem pryč.

„Plně doufám, že s druhým jsi to už vyřešil, když už ses dostal tak daleko. Už jsou to pomalu čtyři měsíce, co jsi mi slíbil, že s tím něco uděláš," plísnila ho Hermiona.

„Lucius odjel na týden Dracovi na svatbu. Až se vrátí, řeknu mu to. Nerad bych něco takového vyřizoval soví poštou," ujistil jí odhodlaně Harry.

„Takže Snape," zabručel pro sebe Ron z kontextu zcela jasně vyplývající věc.

Harry se rozhodl, že se o svou dobrou náladu nenechá tak snadno připravit a zrzka zcela ignoroval. Na místo toho se sám pustil do vyprávění. „Do poslední chvíle jsem netušil, co má Severus v plánu. Opět mi neřekl, kam pojedeme, takže když jsme se objevili v Atlantidě, bylo to pro mě velké překvapení. A ani mi předem neřekl, že tam budeme spát. Jednoduše mě na místo restaurace večer zavedl do hotelu a dokonce do toho samého, v kterém jsem s ním tehdy byl. I pokoj byl stejný. A večeři nám objednal tam. No a pod jedním z mnoha poklopů, když jsem se koukal, co budeme mít, jsem našel prsten," ve stručnosti dovyprávěl svůj včerejší zážitek.

„Nikdy bych do něj neřekla, že dokáže být až takový romantik,"vydechla Hermiona dojatá celým tím vyprávěním.

„Já taky ne, ale občas umí skutečně překvapit. Když jsem přijal tak mi dokonce řekl, že zítra podá Minervě svou výpověď platnou na konci školního roku, abychom měli na sebe více času než jen pár chvil o víkendech."

„Vždyť Bradavice jsou celý jeho život," vykřikla zaskočeně Hermiona.

„Já vím a taky jsem se mu to proto snažil vymluvit, ale byl už rozhodnutý. Prozradil mi, že na poslední mezinárodní lektvarové konferenci ho oslovila mezinárodní výzkumná lektvarová organizace a snažila se ho přesvědčit, aby k nim šel pracovat. Tehdy je sice odmítl, ale teď, když je nakontaktoval a oni ho ujistili, že jejich nabídka stále pořád platí, tak nakonec přijal," líčil plány svého snoubence Harry.

„Nemají své sídlo v Americe?" zamyslela se Hermiona.

„Mají," obratem ji přitakal. „Ale mají mnoho poboček všemožně po světě jako třeba v Číně, Japonsku, Německu nebo Rusku. Pro oblast západní Evropy mají pobočku ve Španělsku, ale mají tam prý nějaké problémy a tak ji chtějí přesunout sem do Anglie a Severuse si vyhlédli, aby to tu po přesunu celé í v něm prý obrovský nevyužitý potenciál."

„S tím se nedá nic než souhlasit," odvětila Hermiona. Čím byla starší, tím skutečně měla i ona sama pocit, že Snape ve škole skutečně mrhá svým neobyčejně výjimečným darem pro lektvary.

„Jak se u Merlinamůže někdo uživit výzkumem?" nevěřícně pronesl Ron, který se konečně zpátky začlenil do debaty.

„Jednoduše, z mezinárodních výzkumných grantů vyhlašovaných mezinárodní kouzelnickou organizací, z patentů a v menší míře i ze zakázek, které dostávají převážněod nemocnic. Severus mi říkal, že občas pro některé případy je nutné vyvinout pro léčbu zcela nové lektvary či uvařit nějaký sice již známý, ale velmi náročný, spjatý zároveň se speciálním povolením, které moc lektvarových laboratoří nemá," trpělivě mu Harry vysvětlil a doufal, že si to všechno, co mu Severus včera večer vykládal, zapamatoval správně.

„Myslím, že i stručnější odpověď by mi stačila. Ten muž na tebe má postupem času čím dál tím víc špatný vliv. Začínáš od něj pochytávat jisté otravné zlozvyky," zabručel Ron.

„Nepovídej," odvětil mu Harry s povytaženým obočím a rozesmátým úsměvem.

„Víš co? Radši tu tvou šťastnou novinku zapijeme," navrhl Ron a zašklebil se na něj a pak bez dalšího ptaní podle své vlastní volby objednal u právě procházející servírky pro ně tři rundu panáků.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitola 8 - Pojistka**

V pátek večer, kdy si Severus užíval konečně chvíli klidu po tom zažitém bouřlivém týdnu, kdy se snažil Minervě téměř násilím vnutit svou výpověď, kterou se z počátku tak vehementně bránila přijmout a podlehla až po té, co jí pohrozil, že odejde jinak ihned v průběhu roku, zahučel z ničeho nic letax.

„Luciusi, co tu děláš?" vydechl trochu zaskočeně lektvarista. „Myslel jsem, že dnes večer po svém příjezdu budeš s Harrym?" zajímal se.

„Já taky, ale on naši schůzku na poslední chvíli bez vysvětlení zrušil," rozčileně mu oznámil aristokrat.

Severus se v duchu pro sebe spokojeně pousmál, ale na venek nedal nic znát. „Proto jsi tu? Doufal jsi, že ho tu najdeš a budeš nás konfrontovat?" odhadoval.

„Tak trochu," po kratičké chvíli zdráhavě přiznal Lucius.

„Tak to ti nevyšlo, není tu," odvětil rádoby ležérně Severus a vnitřně se při pohledu na zuřícího Malfoye nemálo bavil. „Zvykej si, jinak to už totiž nebude, jelikož jsem to já, kdo vyhrál. Harry v sobotu přijal mou žádost o ruku,"triumfálně mu ještě oznámil a vychutnával si pohled do jeho šokované tváře.

„To se ještě uvidí, já se tak lehce nevzdám. Potter bude můj!" zakřičel na něj rozlíceně Lucius celý pobouřený tím vším a naštvaně se odletaxoval pryč.

Když Severus opět osaměl, došlo mu, že možná udělala právě velikou chybu tím, že mu to řekl. Cena za to, jak si právě Malfoye vychutnal, se klidně mohla stát i dokonce až přespříliš vysoká. Pokud s tím tedy něco urychleně neudělá. Zítra má Harry dorazit za ním. Jestli to má celé zachránit, musí si ho urychleně pojistit a to šlo jediným způsobem, který ho v tak krátkém čase napadl.

Zcela odhodlaný k tomu, co musí učinit, se odebral do své laboratoře. Teď nesmí prohrát! Ne, když se dostal už tak daleko. Nenechá se o Harryho jen tak připravit.

„Nový lubrikant?" zajímal se Harry s blaženým úsměvem, zatímco ho Severus následující večer pečlivě připravoval na svůj vpád.

„Vlastní výroby," popravdě mu starší muž přiznal a dál se soustředil na danou činnost.

„A nedáváš toho nějak až moc?" zajímal se po chvíli Harry, kterého to velké množství lubrikantu nečekaně trochu studilo a zvláštním způsobem i lehce lechtalo, což bylo na jednu stranu novým zvláštním způsobem příjemným požitkem.

„Tolik kolik je třeba," ubezpečil ho Severus, zatímco se do něj pomalu začal zasouvat.

Harry tuto odpověď přijal a nikterak dál toto téma už nerozebíral. Jedním z důvodů byl totiž i ten, že za dané okolnosti toho nebyl už moc schopen. Severusovy aktivity ho zcela připravovaly o rozum a on si plnými doušky vychutnával snad jeden z nejlepších sexů, co s tímto mužem kdy měl.

Když bylo po všem a oba vedle sebe zadýchaně leželi, Severus se mu dlouze zahleděl do očí. „Chtěl bys někdy mít rodinu?" zajímal se.

„Máš na mysli děti?" ujišťoval se Harry.

Severus zlehka přikývl.

„Někdy bych rád nějaké adoptoval. Od malička jsem si přál velkou rodinu, ale díky své orientaci jsem se už smířil s tím, že se mi to asi nevyplní," zdráhavě mu přiznal Harry a snažil se to říct tak, aby svého snoubence nevyděsil. Nepředpokládal, že by kdy Severus přemýšlel o dětech.

„Můžeš mít i své vlastní, budeš-li chtít, existují pro to lektvary na magické těhotenství," upozornil ho lektvarista.

„Už jsem o nich slyšel, ale prý pomohou otěhotnět mužům a neplodným jen vzácně, takže jsem s touto možností nikdy moc nepočítal," posteskl si Harry.

„Účinnost lektvaru se odvíjí od velikosti magického nadání a ty si nadprůměrně nadaný kouzelník. Nezapomínej na to. Jsem si zcela jistý, že bys s jeho použitím dokázal hravě otěhotnět i po prvním pokusu a to se doposud nepovedlo moc kouzelníkům," ubezpečil ho Severus.

„Skutečně?" s náhlým nadšením se ho zeptal. „A ty, přemýšlel jsi někdy o dětech?" zajímal se obezřetně. Bál se však, že naděje, které se v něm právě zrodily, budou obratem ihned zadupány do země.

„Dříve jsem to neměl vůbec v plánu, ale poslední dny jsem došel k názoru, že bych si nějaké to dítě s tebou dokázal nakonec i představit," přiznal mu s úlevou Severus a trochu se mu ulevilo. Byl plně připravený Harrymu nenápadně podat neutralizační lektvar na ten, co do svého lubrikantu zamíchal, kdyby se tento rozhovor nepovedl, ale díky jeho velmi pozitivní reakci, nebylo tohoto kroku nakonec třeba.

Vprostřed dalšího týdne zasáhlo Harryho čiré zoufalství. Prozatím se Luciusovi vyhýbal, ale byl si vědom toho, že to tak nemůže činit do nekonečna. Rozhodl se. Přijal od Severuse prsten a dokonce před pár dny zjistil, že touhu po dětech mají překvapivě oba společnou, ač by to nikdy dřív právě do něj neřekl. Nebylo tudíž co řešit, tak proč má takový problém to s Luciusem ukončit? Pochyboval, že by se Lucius chtěl kdy znovu oženit a ke všemu Malfoyové měli vždy jen jediné dítě, pokud se jim napoprvé narodil syn, což se Luciusovi skutečně povedlo, takže ani tento sen by se mu po jeho boku nikdy nesplnil. Tak v čem má u Merlina problém? Ano, miloval ho stejně jako Severuse, ale to snad není všechno, ne?

Z hlubokého zamyšlení byl náhle vytržený tím, nad kterým tak právě přemýšlel.

„Co tu děláš?" vydechl zaskočeně při pohledu na Luciuse, který si to k němu nakráčel se dvěma hrnky v ruce, přímo do jeho kanceláře, necelou hodinu po té, co byl na obědě. „Musím pracovat," upozornil ho a horlivě se začal snažit dál sepisovat nedopsané hlášení, nad kterým už nějakou dobu seděl a nebyl ho, díky svým rozutíkaným myšlenkám, schopen dopsat.

„Když nepřijde Mohamed k hoře, musí hora za Mohamedem," pobaveně pronesl aristokrat a nabídl mu jeden hrníček kávy. „Dáš si se mnou?"

Harry na okamžik zaváhal, ale nakonec svolil. „Viděl tě někdo sem jít?" zajímal se po té, co si trochu odpil.

„A je to důležitě?" oplatil mu jeho otázku starší muž.

Co na to měl říct? Harry si nebyl znenadání jistý, a tak raději mlčel, díky čemuž si v duchu posléze zanadával. Stačilo říct pár slov a mohl to mít konečně za sebou, ale on ne. U Merlinových vousů, vnitřně si povzdechl a raději se zhluboka napil.

„To kafe je nějaké jiné. Co to je?" zajímal se. Měl pocit jako by z něj něco cítil. Připomínalo mu to vanilku. Už párkrát ochucenou kávu měl, ale žádná nebyla tak dobrá jako tato.

„Snad si nemyslíš, že bych ti přinesl nějaký ten patok, co tu prodávají v automatech a nazývají to kafem?" trochu uraženě Lucius pronesl.

„Máš pravdu, něco takového tebe pít, bych si skutečně nepředstavil," zkonstatoval Harry a zase ze svého drnu trochu upil.

Lucius doposud usazený jednou nohou na hraně stolu se k němu naklonil a začal ho znenadání vášnivě líbat.

Harry tomu zpočátku podlehl, ale po té se dokázal vzpamatovat a odtrhl se. „Co blázníš? Kdokoliv sem může kdykoliv přijít," plísnil ho.

Lucius na to vytáhl svou hůlku a několika kouzly dveře kanceláře začaroval. „Teď už ne," zkonstatoval a znovu ho začal líbat.

Další vzdor už Harry nezvládl, a tak za krátkou chvíli už všechny papíry, co měl doposud na stole, byly poházené po zemi všude po kanceláři a on ležel od pasu dolů svlečený na svém pracovním stole, nohy měl na Luciusových ramenech, křečovitě se držel hran a snažil se moc hlasitě nesténat, ale moc mu to nešlo.

Byla to opravdu rychlovka, ale neskutečně dobrá díky nemalému adrenalinu vyvolaného z toho, na jakém místě a v jakém čase právě tuto aktivitu prováděli.

„Zítra večer za mnou přijď, budu tě čekat na večeři a žádné další výmluvy neberu," upozornil ho ještě Lucius po té, co naposledy zkontroloval svůj vzhled. Zrušil svá kouzla a odkráčel,nechávaje za sebou Harryho stále trochu vyvedeného z míry z toho, co nechal právě dopustit, aby se stalo.

„Zatraceně, tak takhle to probíhat rozhodně nemělo," zabručel si pro sebe, zatímco pár rychlými tahy hůlkou dal svou kancelář znovu do pořádku a dopil své kafe, které mu zachránil Lucius tím, že ho dostatečně včas přendal na menší skříňku postavenou bokem, kterou používal na ukládání spisů k probíhajícím případům.

Harryho rozladěnost se do konce dne nezlepšila a zoufalství se ještě víc prohloubilo. Následující čtvrteční ráno mu nebylo moc dobře, ale protože v práci toho měli teď hodně, neodvážil se zůstat doma. To, že to byla velká chyba, mu došlo o pár hodin později, když se účastnil jednoho z větších zásahů, který trochu neplánovaně narychlo prováděli.

Jediným jeho štěstím bylo, že nebyl jediným bystrozorem tady, a tak si mohl dovolit se pro tentokrát držet o něco víc vzadu. Což ho možná zachránilo, jelikož z nenadání po jednom náročnějším kouzle se mu udělalo nečekaně tak zle, že ho to obratem připravilo o vědomí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitola 9 - Pravda**

Harry se probudil trochu zmatený, kde se nachází, ale netrvalo to dlouho. Po té, co nahmatal na stolku postele své brýle a rozhlédl se kolem, ihned poznal nemocniční pokoj. Nebylo to poprvé, co se takto zbudil u Svatého Munga.

Krátce po jeho probuzení, k němu přiběhla sestřička.

„Co se mi stalo?" zajímal se obratem Harry. Sice si přesně vzpomínal, jak přišel o vědomí, ale vůbec tomu nerozuměl.

„Chvíli vydržte, jen co budu hotová, zavolám k vám doktora," ubezpečila ho a hleděla si dál své práce. Učinila několik kouzel, výsledky zaznamenala do tabulky pověšené u nohou postele a odklusala.

Obratem po ní, do spoře vybaveného jednolůžkového pokoje přišel doktor. „Zdravím vás, pane Pottere. Jsem rád, že už jste se probral. Jsem doktor Browna po dobu vašeho pobytu zde, budu vaším léčitelem," zdvořile se mu hnědovlasý muž představil.

„Také mě těší," zabručel podrážděně Harry. Co se mu zas u Merlinových vousů stalo, že tu zas je?

„Víte, proč tu jste?" zajímal se Brown.

Bystrozor mu popravdě záporně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Magické těhotenství, ale ve vašem případě ne jen tak obyčejné. Požít lektvar na početí tak krátce po sobě bylo ve vašem případě vskutku nerozumné. Dřív, než jste ho s partnerem použil, měl jste si zjistit veškerá rizika a situace, jímž je nutné se vyvarovat. Pak byste totiž věděl, že dokud není na sto procent jisté, že nedošlo ke kýženému výsledku, není moudré použít znovu lektvar na magické těhotenství. Musím vás však utěšit, že nejste na světě první, kdo tuto chybu udělal. Už párkrát se tak stalo, ale v ostatních případech se zárodky nacházeli ve stejné děloze. V takovémto případě byste zajistéjinak měl nemalou šanci děti donosit, vzhledem k vašemu nadprůměrnému nadání na magii, ale to s neskonalou mou lítostí není váš případ. Jste prvním, komu se stalo, že pro každý plod, vytváří magie lektvaru samostatnou dělohu," dlouze mu pospal léčitel jeho situaci.

Harry na něj šokovaně koukal a snažil se všechno vstřebat, ale nebylo to vůbec snadné.„Co to tedy pro mě znamená?" pracně ze sebe vysoukal a některé záležitosti ve vlastním zájmu odsunul do pozadí. Stejně Brown rozhodně nebyl člověk, s kterým by je právě teď chtěl řešit.

„Žádná žena, ač je její tělo na těhotenství přirozeně uzpůsobeno, by nezvládla mít v sobě dvě dělohy a v každé nést úspěšně dítě, natož muž. Je mi velmi líto, že vám to musím říct právě já, ale ve vaší situaci je jediné možné řešení a tím je potrat. Pokud tak rychle neučiníte, může se i stát, že vás to dvojité těhotenství připraví o život. Uvědomte si, že toto je skutečně vážná situace. Jediným, čím vás mohu za dané okolnosti utěšit, je to, že není tímto všem dnům konec. Když se vám to povedlo jednou a to dokonce dvojitě, časem se vám to povede zajisté znovu, až se dáte plně do pořádku a přivedete na svět vašeho vysněného potomka," snažil se mu to celé, co možná nejšetrnějším způsobem vyložit léčitel.

„A nejde dát pryč jen jedno dítě a druhé si nechat?" zajímal se zdrceně Harry. Právě zjistil, že je těhotný, aby se obratem dozvěděl, že si ty děti nemůže nechat. To byla pro něj zdrcující rána.

„Je mi líto, ale v takto počáteční fázi těhotenství to není možné. Kdybyste vydržel několik týdnů, tak by to pak nějak udělat asi šlo, ale tolik času vy však bohužel nemáte," přiznal mu.

„Musím to udělat hned?" zajímal se poraženecky Harry. O život svých dětí by klidně bojoval do skonání věků, kdyby tu jistá naděje existovala. Věřil, že mu Brown nelže, a o to těžší bylo se s tím vším tak na rychlo smířit.

„Ne okamžitě, ale v následujících hodinách by bylo moudré potratový lektvar na magické těhotenství vypít. Velmi nerad bych vám ho po pár dnech podával proti vaší vůli v okamžiku, kdy bych bojoval za váš život," zcela vážným hlasem ho informoval léčitel.

„Chápu, můžete mě tu nechat chvíli samotného?" požádal ho Harry ve snaze se s touto neočekávanou situací nějak vnitřně popasovat.

„Odpočiňte si a až budete připravený, zavolejte sestřičku, ať mě sem pošle,"oznámil mu a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře, když odcházel.

Severus se už konečně blížil k Harrymu pokoji. Moc se na sebe zlobil, že sem nemohl přijít dřív, ale jinak to jednoduše nešlo. Nejdřív musel odučit své hodiny, než se mohl ze školy vzdálit. I když dnes ty hodiny učením moc nazvat nešly. Ráno, když si v Denním věštci přečetl, že po včerejším zásahu bystrozorů leží u Svatého Munga v bezvědomí, soustředit se na vše ostatní bylo pro něj velmi náročné, a tak svým dnešním třídám zadával už od začátku samostatnou práci a od katedry se je snažil hlídat, aby se při vaření nepozabíjely.

Když se dostal až ke dveřím samotného pokoje, právě z něj vycházel nějaký muž v bílém plášti. „Mohu za svým snoubencem?" obratem se začal zajímat, jestli ho pustí dovnitř, přičemž ve své otázce dal největší důraz na poslední slovo.

„Zajisté, teď vás bude velmi potřebovat," odvětil mu léčitel s nuceným úsměvem.

„Jak na tom je?" ještě se Severus zajímal.

„Jeho stav je velmi vážný. Od muže vašeho vzdělání, bych takovouto chybu upřímně nikdy neočekával," plísnil ho Brown, který Snapea ihned poznal. Přeci jen na konci války titulní stranu novin jeho tvář nejednou zdobila.

„Chybu?" zaskočeně se Severus ujišťoval, že se skutečně nepřeslechl.

„Muž vašeho formátu zajisté moc dobře ví, že podání lektvaru na magické těhotenství méně jak týden po sobě je krajně nezodpovědné a životu nebezpečné, pokud oba výsledky jsou pozitivní," vyplivl Brown už s neskrývanou zlostí.

„Čeká dvojčata?" odvodil si Severus, zatímco se jeho mysl právě více začala soustředit na to, co se ve skutečnosti Harrymu asi skutečně stalo.

„Ne tak docela vzhledem k tomu, že se v těle vašeho snoubence začali utvářet dvě dělohy," opravil ho léčitel.

Severusův výraz ztvrdl. Právě se mu dostalo potvrzení jeho rodící se špatné předtuchy. Měl ten lektvar velmi dobře prostudovaný a tak obratem věděl, že něco takového se mohlo stát jedině v případě, že je daný subjekt těhotný se dvěma partnery. Sice se to žádnému člověku doposud nestalo, ale při testování na zvířatech byla tato věc dobře zmapována s tím, že žádné zvíře něco takového ani jednou nepřežilo.

Na jednu stranu se mu v Harryho nejlepším zájmu ulevilo, že něco takového léčitel nevěděl, ale obratem mu to bylo celé jedno, protože zahlédl v dálce nenápadně postávat Luciuse, který je potajmu poslouchal. Evidentně ho za Harrym doposud nepustili a nic mu ani neřekli, když s ním neměl žádný příbuzenský vztah.

Severus měl v tu ránu v ruce hůlku. Svůj příval hněvu, který sním cloumal, nikterak moc nebrzdil. „Za to můžeš ty!" vztekle na něj zakřičel.

„Neměl jsem sebemenší tušení, že nás oba napadlo to samé," snažil se obhájit Lucius, ale i tak si sám z vycházkové hole vytáhl svou vlastní hůlku připravenou se případně bránit.

„Nevím, o co mezi vámi dvěma přesně jde, ale pokud se chcete pozabíjet, tak tak laskavě učiňte mimo prostory nemocnice!"rozkřičel se na ně naštvaně Brown.

Oba muži se na něj obratem podívali, zatímco jim došlo, kde se skutečně nacházejí. S velkou nechutí oba schovali zpátky své hůlky.

„Nadešel nejvyšší čas, aby se Harry dozvěděl pravdu," rozhodl za oba rázně Severus.

„Nejsem si jistý, že je na to právě ta nejlepší chvíle," rozmlouval mu to Lucius.

„Právě že je. Touto dobou mu to už samotnému stejně došlo," oponoval mu dál odhodlaně lektvarista.

„Tak dobře, jdeme," kapituloval Malfoy a v těsném závěsu za Snapeem vstoupil do nemocničního pokoje.

Harry zaznamenal otvírající se dveře a s napětím čekal, kdo za ním jde. „Severusi," vydechl, když spatřil svého snoubence. „Luciusi," zvolal obratem zaskočeně, když zjistil, že černovlasý muž nepřichází sám.

„Rád tě vidím, jak se cítíš?" zajímal se obratem starostlivě Severus.

Harry mu však nebyl schopen odpovědět a jen nervózně těkal očima z jednoho na druhého. „Jak dlouho o sobě víte?" napjatě se zeptal. To, že seoba starší muži tvářili poměrně poklidně, nešlo přehlédnout.

„Od začátku," přiznal mu Lucius.

Harry byl v tu ránu bezradný. Míchalo se v něm nespočet pocitů, ale on si nedokázal mezi nimi vybrat ten, který by měl za daných okolností převládnout.

Severusovi však zestručnění celé situace do pouhých dvou slov přišlo nedostatečné, a tak se to rozhodl rozvést. „Dva dny před tím plesem, jsme se s Luciusem sešli tak, jak to činíme každý páteční večer. Ten den napadlo Luciuse se vsadit o naší nejlepší láhev, komu se z nás dvou povede tě svést. Uspěli jsme oba, a tak když Lucius zjistil, že já mám o tebe už delší dobu daleko hlubší zájem, změnil sázku na to, koho si z nás dvou vybereš za partnera, ale ty sis opět mezi námi nevybral. Jak čas plynul, snažili jsme se oba za každou cenu si tě uzmout pouze pro sebe, ale ty ses tomu zarputile bránil. Vše vyvrcholilo tím, že jsi přijal mou žádost o ruku. Myslel jsem, že jsem vyhrál, ale Lucius byl odhodlaný stále bojovat a tak ze strachu, abych o tebe nakonec nepřišel, jsem ti podstrčil ten lektvar na magické těhotenství," po pravdě mu všechno přiznal.

„Netušil jsem, že jsem měl stejný nápad jako Severus, jinak bych ti to upravené kafe nikdy nedal. Prosím věř mi,"snažil se ospravedlnit své jednání Lucius. „Moc mě mrzí, co se ti stalo. To jsem opravdu nechtěl."

„Ani já ne," přitakal Severus. „To poslední, co jsem chtěl, bylo, aby se ti stalo něco takového."

Harry na ně dva hleděl s rostoucím vztekem, který v něm nakonec převládl a pošlapal cestou vše ostatní. „Vypadněte! Už vás ani jednoho nechci nikdy vidět!" rozkřičel se na ně hystericky.

„Harry, prosím. Možná na začátku šlo jen o pouhou sázku, ale postupně se to stalo pro nás oba něčím daleko víc. Skutečně nám na tobě záleží," snažil se ho uklidnit a domluvit mu Seveverus.

„Ven!" zaburácel opět mohutným hlasem Harry odmítaje nad tím vším jakkoliv hlouběji přemýšlet.

Ani jeden z mužů se však neměl moc k odchodu a tak Harry měl možnost zjistit, proč ho umístili na samostatný pokoj oproštěný od téměř všech věcí, které se jinak v nemocničních pokojích standardně nacházely. Díky jeho stavu nebyl schopen řádně svou magii ovládat a ta z něj, poháněná jeho vztekem, nekontrolovatelně vytryskla.

Okno silně zadrčelo, ale díky ochranám se nerozbilo.

Harrymu se díky tomu magickému vypětí zavřely obratem oči a on přišel o vědomí.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitola 10 - Rozuzlení**

Když se Harry opět probral, zjistil, že v pokoji není sám.

„Jak dlouho tu Severusi jsi?" zachraptěl na něj. Ani ho moc nepřekvapilo, že ho právě on nikterak neposlechl.

„Nějaká chvíle to bude," přiznal mu letvarista a přiložil mu k ústům sklenici s vodou, aby se napil.

„Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?" zajímal se Harry a vyškrábal se do sedu. Už se mu mluvilo daleko lépe.

„Dvacet jedna a půl hodiny," oznámil mu přesně Severus.

„Byl si tu celou dobu?" dál se vyptával.

„Ne tak docela. Přes noc jsem byl pryč, abych ti připravil toto," odvětil Severus klidně a s kapsy vytáhl malou lahvičku s lektvarem a podal mu ji. „Je to upravený potratový lektvar. Pokud se rozhodneš a nebudeš chtít vzdát se obou dětí, tak díky tomuto si budeš moci ponechat to Luciusovo."

„Brown tvrdil, že něco takového není možné," oponoval mu Harry.

„Je to léčitel ne lektvarista. Využil jsem toho, že pro Luciusovo dítě se děloha zatím utváří na rozdíl od toho mého, kde se už těhotenství dostalo do další fáze. Využil jsem toho malého rozdílu a upravil tak potratový lektvar. Nebylo to moc složité," vysvětlil mu a zvedl se.

Harry na něj překvapeně hledí jak se chystá starší muž odejít.

„Pochopím, když mi ten prsten budeš chtít vrátit. Až tě odsud pustí, stačí ho poslat jen po sově. Nemusíš mě už nikdy vidět," oznámil mu ještě a vydal se ke dveřím.

Harry se to snažil v té rychlosti celé vstřebat, přičemž mu došlo několik důležitých věcí. „Počkej," zadržel ho v posledním možném momentu, kdy už starší muž stál mezi dveřmi.

Severus se na něj s překvapením zpátky ohlédl.

„Dal si mi možnost, jak zachránit Luciusovo dítě. Existuje však možnost, jak zachránit to tvoje?" zajímal se.

Lektvarista zaváhal, ale nakonec se vrátil zpátky k lůžku. „Ano, ale není to tak bezpečné jako ta první možnost," přiznal mu a opět vytáhl z hábitu další lahvičku. „Pokud by si ho chtěl použít tak neotálej. V tomto případě jde o minuty. Je založen na jiném principu vhledem k tomu, že má odstranit teprve rozvíjející se kouzlo. Je však možné, že zasáhne nechtěně i to druhé, a tak přijdeš přesto o obě, v tom lepším případě, v tom horším to starší zárodek nenávratně poškodí. Proto jsem ti ho neměl v úmyslu v počátku vůbec dávat."

„Ty ses na rozdíl od Luciuse alespoň zajímal o to, jestli děti vůbec někdy budu chtít. O něco takového se Lucius nepokoušel ani v nejmenším. A ani neudělal na rozdíl od tebe nic pro to, aby mi v záchraně alespoň jednoho dítěte pomohl. Má jednoho syna a to mu asi evidentně ke štěstí stačí. Za to, co jsi pro mě právě udělal, se toho prstenu dobrovolně nemíním jen tak vzdát. Stále se na tebe za tu sázku ještě zlobím, ale jsem připravený ti to časem i odpustit," pronesl zcela vážně Harry.

Severus se celý rozzářil.

„Jeden nemůže žít, dokud druhý zůstává na živu. Je neuvěřitelné, že tato část proroctví nakonec platí i pro mé děti," zatrpkle pronesl a pak bez sebemenšího zaváhání vypil ten druhý lektvar, co mu Severus dal.

„Ty si prostě nemůžeš nikdy vybrat tu jednoduší, bezpečnější cestu," povzdechl si Severus k Harryho volbě.

„To bych pak nebyl já," pousmál se Harry. „Zůstaneš tu u mě? Nějak se mi chce zase spát," poprosil ho.

„Jistě," zaslechl jako by z dálky už v polospánku. V okamžiku kdy ucítil, jak ho jemně vzal za ruku, tvrdě usnul.

Harry se pomalu probral a zjistil, že tak s ním Severus pořád je. Na tváři se mu objevil lehký, spokojený úsměv. „Jak to dopadlo?" zajímal se už, ač ani ještě nebyl pořádně probraný.

„Opět si měl více štěstí než rozumu a jednal si zbrkle a bez rozmyslu, ale k mému opětnému nemalému údivu ti to znovu vyšlo," zkonstatoval suše Severus. „Zatímco si spal, tak tě už léčitel zkontroloval a provedl několik testů a vypadá to, že máš už v sobě jediný plod, který je zcela v pořádku a nejeví zatím žádné poškození. Plnou jistotu však budeme mít časem, až se dostaneš ve svém těhotenství dál."

Harry se na svého snoubence zazubil. „Důvěřuji tvým lektvarovým schopnostem," pronesl a na chvíli se odmlčel. „Severusi, budeš se hodně zlobit, když se ti přiznám, že i po tom všem k Luciusovi něco cítím? Kdyby za mnou přišel a omluvil se, myslím, že bych mu dokázal odpustit jako tobě. Přejít tu sázku je pro mě těžké, ale uvědomuji si, že si za to všechno můžu z části i já sám. Má nerozhodnost vše vyhrotila natolik, že nás to zavedlo až sem. Takže upřímně, já mám také máslo na hlavě," zkroušeným hlasem mu přiznal.

To je v pořádku," uklidňoval ho. „I já mám pro Luciuse jistou slabost."

„Spíte spolu?" zajímal se překvapeně Harry.

„Jednou za čas," po pravdě pronesl Severus.

„Spali jste spolu od té sázky?"vyzvídal dál.

„Jen jednou před měsícem. Stalo se to po té, co jsem se rozhodl Luciusetrochu naštvat a rýpl jsem si do něj, že už není v posteli tak dobrý jako dřív, když se mu doposud nepodařilo touto cestou tebe plně získat. Sice se naštval podle předpokladu, ale nečekaně se mi z nenadání rozhodl dokázat, že je pořád dobrý. Přišpendlil mě rázem ke křeslu a skutečně dobře mě vzápětí ojel," trochu neochotně mu přiznal.

Harry se však netvářil nikterak naštvaně a jen se slabě zahihňal. „To on skutečně umí. Škoda, že jsem v takovémto stavu, protože jinak by mě ta představa možná i vzrušila," rádoby si posteskl a nějak to ještě zbývající napětí bylo rázem pryč. Sice ani jeden z nich neměl moc jasnou představu, jak to přesně s nimi třemi bude dál, ale on i Severus byli připraveni tomu dát volný průběh.

O čtyři dny později Harryho, k jeho velké radosti, konečně propustili. V doprovodu Severuse se vydal šťastně domů. Tašky nechali hned na chodbě za dveřmi a vydali se do kuchyně.

„Dáš si kafe?" zajímal se Harry cestou. Taky by si ho moc rád dal, ale měl ho zakázané, a ač jinak obvykle léčitele moc neposlouchal, byl v zájmu dítěte připraven se plně řídit jejich pokyny.

„Rád, chceš pomoc?" nabídl mu Severus.

„To je…," už nedořekl. Při pohledu na jídelní stůl v kuchyni, kam mu sovy obvykle nosili poštu, přišel o hlas. Tak gigantickou kytici rudých růží ještě v životě neviděl. Ani v květinářství doposud nezahlédl, že by od jedné barvy měli pohromadě tolika růží najednou. Pomalu přešel ke stolu a vzal si do ruky malou kartičku nepřehlédnutelně nastrčenou do kytice.

Harry přečetl ten krátký vzkaz a podal ho k přečtení Severusovi, který nebyl nikterak překvapený tím, co je na kartičce napsáno:

 _Prosím odpusť. Dovolmi tě alespoň ještě jednou spatřit._

 _Lucius_

„Mám?" ujišťoval se Harry před tím, než udělá něco, co pak asi jen tak stěží půjde vzít zpět.

Severus mu na to lehce přikývl. Nejednou na toto téma spolu mluvili, když Harry ležel u Svatého Munga. Další slova tak už byla zcela zbytečná.

Harry přešel ke krbu a hodil do něj letaxový prášek. „Malfoymanor," zvolal a strčil hlavu do plamenů. „Luciusi!" zvolal při pohledu na prázdný salónek, kde stál krb připojený na letaxovou síť.

Skřítek, který stál opodál, jehož si Harry vůbec nevšiml, se přemístil pryč pro svého pána.

Po kratičké chvíli se Lucius vřítil do místnosti.

„Harry, odpusť prosím. Moc mě mrzí, že ses takto kvůli mně musel vzdát obou dětí," zpytoval starší muž své svědomí. Samotnému mu došlo díky tomu, jak měl poslední měsíce tohoto muže možnost poznat, co ho na celé té události nejvíce asi ranilo.

„Nepřišel jsem o obě, ale rozhodně ne díky tvému přičinění. Dokonce jsem měl i možnost volby, které si nechám," informoval ho, zatímco se snažil, aby z jeho hlasu nebylo možné cokoliv vyčíst.

„A…," nadnesl Lucius neschopen nakonec svou otázku položit nahlas. Stejně sám měl vnitřní tušení, jak se Harry nakonec rozhodl.

„Ty už máš alespoň, na rozdíl od Severuse, Draca," odpověděl mu, co možná nejšetrnějším způsobem to šlo.

Lucius i přes své tušení se nedokázal ubránit jistému zklamání. „Rozumím," hlesl a s pocitem, že toto je skutečný konec, pokračoval dál. „Jsem rád, že jsi mi to řekl a dovolil si mi, tě ještě jednou vidět."

„Přestaň konečně plácat blbosti. Začni se chovat zpátky jako skutečný Malfoy a koukej sem ke mně urychleně naklusat. Už na tebe Severus celou dobu čeká s kafem a skutečně rád by se už konečně napil," naštvaně prones Harry a uvolnil krb.

Napjaté očekávaní, zdali se k nim Malfoy starší připojí, netrvalo dlouho, jelikož už po pár vteřinách vystupoval Lucius elegantně z krbu se zářivým úsměvem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilog**

Harry ležel na boku v rozlehlé Luciusově posteli a vychutnával si plnými doušky dvojitou péči, jež se mu dostávalo. Severus se v něm zezadu opatrně pomalu pohyboval a Lucius mu ležel u nohou a jeho penis měl ponořený hluboko do svých úst. Po chvíli toho bylo na Harryho už příliš.

„Už budu," tiše vydechl, načež Lucius zrychlil pohyb svých úst po jeho penisu, zatímco si dál pohrával s jeho varlaty.

Harry hlasitě vydechl a udělal se. Orgasmus, který se jím prohnal, vyburcoval Severuse k nečekanému znatelně rychlejšímu tempu a zakrátko se i on sám udělal. Když ze svého manžela vyklouzl, pomohl mu se posadit.

„To bylo… úžasné," hledal Harry s trochou obtíže ta nejlepší slova, aby popsala co možná nejpřesněji právě prožité okamžiky. Jediným malým temným mráčkem, kazící trochu právě toto všechno, bylo to, že začínal mít pocit, jako by seděl v mokru.

„Severusi musím uznat, že na dnešní svatební noc, sis toho nechal opravdu hodně," nedokázal to neocenit a trochu si poposedl o kousek vedle.

„Harry, to není od Severuse," podotkl Lucius, který si mokrý flek prohmatal.

„A co by to bylo jiného?" zarazil se trochu nechápavě Harry.

„Praskla ti voda," klidným hlasem mu oznámil.

„Cože? Vždyť mám termín až za dva a půl týdne! A nemám žádné stahy," začal obratem Harry panikařit.

„Ženám, které rodí poprvé, začíná často porod o několik dní dříve. A u magického těhotenství u mužů je to ještě běžnější záležitost. Neboj se, dítě se jen rozhodlo jít ven dřív," snažil se svého novomanžela uklidnit Severus, ale moc to nepomáhalo.

„Nemám ještě připravené věci sebou," panikařil dál Harry.

„Klid, skřítci vše připraví a dopraví za námi. Pojď, pomůžeme ti převléknout," vyzval ho Lucius, který už stačil postel opustit jako první a začal se upravovat.

Za Severusovy značné pomoci se i roztřesený Harry vysoukal ven. Jen co se postavil, odtekla z něj další dávka plodové vody.

„Jak to, že nemám kontrakce? Když rodím, měl bych mít kontrakce," vyděšeně vydechl Harry, kterého dál panika neopouštěla.

„Buď rád, že je zatím nemáš. Když budeš mít štěstí, dostaneme se ke Svatému Mungovi dřív, než ti začnou a ty se jim vyhneš," zkonstatoval Lucius při vzpomínce na svou bývalou ženu, když rodila. Zavolal si k sobě skřítka a obratem, jen co se objevil, tak mu přikázal: „Připravte auto ke hlavnímu vchodu."

Skřítek se hluboce uklonil a opět zmizel.

„Auto?" nevěřil vlastním uším Harry.

„Jak jinak se tam chceš dostat? Když ti už začal porod, tak se nesmíš přemísťovat ani přesouvat letaxem. Kdyby si mohl rodit normálně, což jako muž nemůžeš, porod bychom mohli provést tady, ale vzhledem k tomu, že můžeš rodit jedině císařským řezem, musíme se dostat my tam, a to jinak než autem nejde, pokud tedy nechceš využít možností Záchranného autobusu," vysvětlil mu Severus.

„To auto bude rozhodně lepší alternativa," připustil nakonec neochotně Harry a nechal si od Luciuse, jakožto Severusova svědka na svatbě a budoucího kmotra Harryho a Severuova syna, pomoci obléknout.

Všichni tři prošli společně Mafoymanor až k hlavnímu vchodu, zatímco minuli nespočet lidí, kteří pokračovali dál v oslavách, i když se už manželský pár dávno vytratil.

„Takto jsem si naší svatební noc nepředstavoval," posteskl si ještě Harry, když nastupoval do auta a bolestně obratem sykl, jelikož jím projela silná vlna bolesti od první prožité kontrakce.

„S tebou jednoduše nikdy nic nemůže projít normálně a v klidu," pronesl Severus, ale nemyslel to rozhodně jako výčitku.

„No, alespoň máte jistotu, že oba na dnešní noc skutečně nezapomenete," zazubil se na oba Lucius, a jen co se za nimi zavřeli dveře, řidič se s autem rozjel.

 **Konec**


End file.
